The Slytherin Princess
by a.j.l1311
Summary: When harry gets a letter from Gringotts her whole life is turned upside down. Dumbledores been paying her friends. Snapes her father. After a resorting into Slytherin Harry finds her true friends. RW/HG/AD bashing. Fem Harry. Will be eventual HP/DM Occurs during sixth year. Draco Malfoy isnt a death eater yet. Sirus is dead. Sorry about the terrible Summary.
1. Chapter 1

Summary- When harry gets a letter from Gringotts her whole life is turned upside down. Dumbledores been paying her friends. Snapes her father. After a resorting into Slytherin Harry finds her true friends. RW/HG/AD bashing. Fem Harry. Will be eventual HP/DM

Sorry about the terrible Summary.

Please r/r tell me what you think

-AJ

Slytherin Princess

Chapter 1

I sighed as I watched the morning post arrive.

It was the first day of school and I sat with my two best friends.

Ron was currently opening the things he'd left at home and Hermione was reading the letters from her parents.

I looked down at my food over the summer I'd resigned myself to not receiving my normal letters from Sirius.

So you can imagine my surprise when Hedwig flew in and dropped a letter in front of me.

Confused I picked it up and hastily opened it.

_Miss potter._

_Gringotts would like to inform you that as of today you can fully claim your inheritance._

_If there are any problems please contact us immediately._

_Your first bank statement is on the following page._

_Griphook_

_1000 galleons monthly to Dursleys._

_300 galleons Ronald Weasley _

_300 galleons Hermione Granger_

_400 galleons to Albus Dumbledore._

I looked at it in confusion before rushing to my dorm to write a reply Hedwig flapping frantically behind me.

Once I'd written a reply I read it over again

_Griphook_

_Thank you for notifying me of my inheritance._

_I have not been informed of any of these transactions I would like them to be halted immediately unless I specify they may resumed._

_I would also like to be informed of why they have been occurring._

_I would also like my vaults sealed unless I indicate otherwise_

_Sincerely._

_Harrison Potter._

I sealed the letter and sent Hedwig to deliver it.

'Why were Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione and the Dursleys getting money from my vault?'

There was a knock at the door.

I quickly stuffed the letter into my trunk before answering.

"Harry can I come in?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah of course." I called.

There was obviously a mistake they were my best friends.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"IS everything alright? You left in a hurry."

"Yeah I'm fine. Don't worry." I smiled.

"You're sure?"

"Defiantly."

She smiled.

"Kay how about we go down to the quiditch pitch?" she asked.

"Yeah sure. Sounds like fun." I said grabbing my broom and following her out the door to the pitch.

I laughed as we flew around the pitch.

By the time we had to return to the great hall for lunch I'd completely forgotten about the letter.

I was laughing at something Seamus had said when Hedwig swooped in and dropped another letter in my lap.

I stiffened immediately.

"I'll catch you guys later." I smiled before standing and walking to the nearest classroom to read the letter.

_Miss potter_

_We were in informed that Dumbledore was the one to authorize all transactions from you vault._

_We regret to inform you that we were not given an explanation for the withdrawals._

_Only the sum to be deposited every month into the specific accounts._

_Your Vault has been sealed and a card has been enclosed that will allow you to access your money._

_Simply say the password you wish to use to the card._

_We must inform you that you are also the heir to the black fortune to claim the vault simply say_

'_I Harrison Potter claim the black vaults'_

_They will be locked as well until you specify otherwise._

_We have a letter in our position that has instructed us to deliver it when you inherit the vaults._

_Please notify us whether to forward the letter._

_Griphook_

I stared at the letter.

Dumbledore authorized the withdrawals?

What was going on?

I quickly repeated the words written on the page and wrote a quick reply.

_Thank you for your assistants _

_I would like you to retract the funds given out if possible._

_Please forward the letter immediately_

_Sincerely _

_Harrison potter._

I held the card up to my mouth and whispered

'_Evans' _

The card glowed before dimming accepting the password.

After charming the letter the same as the first I went to the dorm.

On my way there I heard Hermione and Ron.

"What the hells wrong with potter?" Ron asked.

'Potter? Since when did Ron call me Potter'

I pulled out my invisibility cloak and began to follow them.

"I don't know? We should get Dumbledore to pay us more. It's getting more difficult to keep this masquerade of friendship going. She's already waking me up every night with one of her stupid nightmares." Hermione hissed angrily.

"Yeah defiantly. We should get more out of this than 300 galleons." Ron said.

'They were being paid to be my friends?'

I felt tears well up in my eyes.

I ran past them to the tower hidden from there view.

Throwing of my cloak I buried my face in the pillow.

I don't know how long I lay there with my buried in my pillow but eventually someone knocked on the door.

"Harry? You in there?" Hermione asked.

"Go away!" I called out.

"Harry? What's wrong?" She asked pushing the door open.

"Go away." I repeated.

"Harry If you want to talk about it I'm here."

"Get away from me." I screamed when she walked to the bed.

"Harry?" She asked.

I shoved myself of the bed and stalked to the door.

She grabbed my arm as I walked past her.

I pulled out my wand.

"If you don't let me go right now I will hex you." I screamed.

She immediately pulled back her hand and I stalked past her.

I ran out of the common room and to the room of requirements.

I let the sobs I'd held back pour free.

"Dobby." I called out.

There was a loud pop and dobby stood before me.

"Miss potter called."

"Yes dobby. I need you help."

"Anything." Dobby said.

"Do… Do you know anything about… about Dumbledore paying Ron and Hermione?"

Dobby stiffened.

"Dobby is sorry. Dumbledore forbid dobby from telling Miss potter. Dobby wanted to. Dobby is so sorry." The elf began to sob.

"Dobby stop please I don't blame you. Thank you for telling me. How long?" I asked.

Dobby hesitated.

"Always." I heard the elf whisper.

I broke down into more sobs.

"Dobby is sorry."

"Who else?" I asked.

"No one else only Mr Weasley and Miss granger." Dobby answered.

"Thank you dobby." I said wiping my eyes.

The elf didn't answer I heard a faint pop as he left.

I sat in the room for hours curled up holding my knees to my chest.

At dinnertime I wiped my eyes and headed to the great hall.

"Harry!" Ron yelled when I arrived.

I looked up.

"What the hells wrong mate? Why did you yell at Hermione?"

"Its none of your business." I hissed.

Hermione came up behind him.

"Harry we're just worried about you. We only want to help."

"Help! Help! Is that what he's paying you for now?"

"What are you talking about harry?"

"Don't call me that. My friends call me Harry.

"Harry." I glared.

"Harrison then what are you talking about."

"You're not my friends anymore so stay the hell away from me." I yelled drawing the attention of everyone in the hall.

I was about to storm out when Hedwig flew in.

I snatched the letter up when it landed in front of me.

_Miss potter._

_The funds have been retracted and replaced in your vault._

_We are sorry for any inconvenience this may have caused the letter is enclosed._

_To my sweet harry._

_I fear that I wont be able to tell you this myself._

_Please forgive me for what I am going to tell you._

_You're not Harrison potter._

_You're Harrison Snape._

_James knows of this and our will is adjusted accordingly._

_Only you can get our will read we don't trust Dumbledore._

_Your real father was a member of the death eaters, spying for Dumbledore at the time and if He who must not be named found out Severus would be killed._

_Please find him and tell him._

_I'm so sorry._

_James loved you as if you were his own._

_I will always love you._

_Please forgive me._

_Your mother._

I stared at the letter before storming up to the head table.

My anger at Ron, Hermione and Dumbledore changed suddenly to be focused on Snape.

"You slept with my mother." I growled when I reached the table throwing the letter at him.

His eyes widened as he read the letter.

He stood swiftly and pulled me out of the hall by my arm.

"Is this some kind of joke potter?" He asked.

"No I got the letter from gringotts. Mum left it for me." I said trying to keep my voice even.

"I don't understand I don't even remember sleeping with her." Snape whispered.

I stared up confused.

"We should discuss this with Professor Dumbledore." Snape said heading back to the great hall.

"No!" I yelled then felt my cheeks redden.

"Why not?"

"He was paying my… my Fri… Ron and Hermione." I couldn't bring myself to say friends.

"Come with me." He said in an even voice.

He turned and stormed into the hall.

I followed him worried about what he was going to do.

A hush fell over the hall.

I hesitated at the door.

Snape realised I wasn't following him.

He glared at me until I hurried forward.

Once I drew level with him he grabbed my arm and pulled me up the rows of tables, not giving me another chance to stop.

I looked around the tables.

For some reason my gaze landed on Malfoy at the Slytherin table.

He looked particularly smug at seeing me being dragged to the head table by his head of house.

I shot him a glare before turning towards my own table.

Ron, Hermione, Seamus and Neville were giving me sympathetic looks.

I ignored them and focused on the head table.

We finally drew level with the table.

Snape released my arm and glared at Dumbledore.

"You didn't have to Hold my arm so tight." I said rubbing the spot where Snape had grabbed my arm.

"Sorry." He muttered.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow and smirked at Snape.

"Severus. What can I do for you m'boy?"

"Don't you dare m'boy me?!" He yelled.

"Severus what's wrong?"

"How dare you! How dare you do that to her!" he yelled pointing a finger at me.

"Severus I have no idea what you're talking about?" Dumbledore said, the twinkle leaving his eye.

"No idea? I got the statement." I yelled.

I knew all eyes in the great hall were on us.

I turned round and stared at Ron and Hermione.

I saw they were both still confused.

"What statement harry?"

"Did you really think I wouldn't find out?"

"Harry you will need to be more specific."

"You were paying them to be my friends you bastard!" I yelled not caring who heard me.

Dumbledore's eyes widened.

"Harry perhaps we should move this conversation to my office."

"She's not going anywhere with you!" Snape hissed.

"Why do you suddenly care Severus?" McGonagall asked.

Snape hesitated.

"That is none of your concern Mivera." Snape finally answered.

"Harry. Come on." Dumbledore said standing.

I shook my head.

"Harry, go with Dumbledore." McGonagall said.

"No." I said simply.

"Harry I didn't want it to come to this but I am ordering you to come with me." Dumbledore said standing.

"Ordering me! Where do you get off on ordering me?" I yelled.

Snape rested a hand on my shoulder.

"Perhaps it is time we moved to a more private area."

I looked up and saw a mixture of expressions on the students face.

Horror, disgust, anger.

"Ms granger Mr Weasley Join us please." Dumbledore said and swept out of the hall.

I followed behind keeping my distance Ron and Hermione.

We arrived at the gargoyle and Dumbledore whispered the password.

'Sour strips.'

The gargoyle jumped aside revealing the passage leading to his office.

We all filed in.

Ron and Hermione took the seats closest to Dumbledore's desk.

McGonagall stood behind Dumbledore while Snape and I stood near the door.

"Harry please let us explain." Hermione said looking at me pleadingly.

"I'm listening." I hissed crossing my arms.

"We really needed the money Harry…" Ron halted when he saw my face. "I mean Harrison." He quickly corrected.

"So instead of asking me you choose to lie and steal?"

"Harrison I'm really sorry. We were about to loose the house and we barely paid the school fee. It was a job at the start but I swear we're really your friends."

"And you Hermione what's your excuse?"

"I didn't think I would make friends so when I was offered to do this I jumped at the chance I'm so sorry."

She jumped up and tried to hug me.

I send a mild stinging hex at her.

"What the hell?" Ron asked.

"I heard you." I snarled.

They looked at me confused.

"Don't remember discussing a pay rise?"

"Harry. Why don't you sleep we can continue this discussion once you have calmed down. Ms granger Mr Weasley why don't you take Harry back to the dorm?"

"No I refuse to sleep in the same dorm as them." I said.

"Harry there is no where else for you to sleep. Go back to Gryffindor tower we will discuss this topic tomorrow."

"No! I'm not sleeping there."

"Perhaps tomorrow we can move you into a private room until you sort this out."

I looked around the room and my gaze landed on the sorting hat.

"I want to be resorted."

"Harry the hat has already put you in Gryffindor its not going to change because you're having a fight."

"She asked to be resorted Albus." Snape snarled.

Dumbledore sighed and summoned the hat.

I slowly placed it on my head.

"Miss potter finally giving me another chance to sort you properly?" the hat asked.

"Yes its your choice this time." I answered.

"Glad you finally came to your senses. You are sure you can only be resorted once there will be no going back after this."

"I know I'm ready."

"Very well Slytherin." The hat called.

"I removed the hat from my head and looked around.

"You convinced the hat to put you in Gryffindor?" Snape asked.

"How did you know that?"

"The hat conversation wasn't in your head." McGonagall answered.

"Why?"

"Doesn't matter. Its time for harry to move to the Slytherin dorms."

"No…" Dumbledore began.

"She is in my house now Albus I am telling her to go to bed she will do as I say." Snape snarled practically yelling at Dumbledore.

"We will collect you belongings before we go to your new dorm."

"I have a better idea. Dobby." I called.

"Misses potter called." Dobby said as he entered the tense office with a pop.

"Yeah could you get all my belongings and send them to the Slytherin dorm?"

"Of course." He disappeared with a pop before appearing again a few seconds later.

"They are in the dorm."

"Thanks dobby." I smiled at the elf as he disappeared but not before glaring at Ron, Hermione and Dumbledore.

"Perhaps it is time to take our leave." Snape said leading me to the door.

"Harry please." Hermione called.

"Your payments have stop and all funds have been retracted. I want the order out of my house by the end of tomorrow. And if I find anything missing you will regret it."

Without looking back I walked out of the office.

Snape led me down into the dungeons.

"Harry tomorrow we will discus the letter from your mother." He said before we reached the entrance to the Slytherin dorm.

"Anarchy."

The entrance swung open revealing the Slytherin common room.

I expected it to be cold and intimidating instead it was warm.

It looked like the Gryffindor common room except more expensive and calming.

The fire was charmed to flicker green and silver.

Snape entered the room first.

"Professor what's going on?" Malfoy asked.

"Snakes I have a new dorm mate to introduce to you." He stepped aside and ushered me into the dorm.

"Potter?" Malfoy yelled.

A/n I know it kinda moves really fast but I just wanted to get everything down.

Please read and review and excuse the spelling and grammer. There not my strong suits thanks.

-aj


	2. Chapter 2

A/n Deathus. Harry is a girl sorry if there is any confusion.

I always thought that Harrison would make a great Girls name so I decided to use it in this story.

This story is going to elaborate on her home life with the Dursleys.

There are mentions of abuse just so you know

Thanks for the reviews.

Without further a due Chapter 2.

Chapter 2 Confessions.

"Potter?" Malfoy yelled.

"Why is she in Slytherin?" Pansy asked.

"Ms potter was always meant to be in Slytherin she however managed to convince the hat to put her in Gryffindor." Snape answered.

"But that's not possible you don't get to decide which house you get put in."

"Apparently Ms potter was an exception. I expect you all to put aside your petty squabbles and become friends. Harry my office tomorrow 9 o clock." With that said he left the dorm.

"Hey. I'm Blaise Zabini." The Italian boy said stepping forward.

"Harrison." I smiled taking his offered hand.

"I'm Theodore Nott. Everyone calls me Theo though." The quieter boy stepped forward.

I smiled.

Pansy stepped forward and placed on my shoulder.

"Pansy Parkinson. You probably already gathered that. You know Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe. Don't worry everyone thinks there idiots and of course our Slytherin prince Draco."

"I suppose we should put our fights behind us then and start over agreed?" Draco said.

"Hi I'm Harrison." I said holding out my hand.

"Draco." He took it.

"Aww." Pansy cooed and pulled us both into a hug.

When she released us she walked over to Blaise, whispering something.

"What was that?" Draco asked.

'_They were Discussing how long it would take for you and the new one to get together' _A snake that had just slithered in answered.

"_What Do you mean Get together?" _I asked.

'_A speaker. It is a pleasure Speaker.'_

"_Pleasures mine what's your name?"_

'_They call me Balthazar.'_

I looked up.

Everyone was staring at me.

I felt my cheeks redden.

"What?"

"Why were you hissing?" Pansy asked.

"What? Oh sorry.I was talking to Balthazar."

"You can understand him?" Blaise asked.

"Of course I can I'm a parselmouth. How did you not remember that it was the talk of the school in second year."

"Oh yeah. Guess I forgot that. That's awesome though everyone in Slytherin is jealous of that." Blaise laughed.

"He's right. We should get to bed its getting late. Meet you tomorrow boys." Pansy called and began dragging me away.

"Night." I called.

Pansy stopped at the third door along and opened it.

The room was a light green with silver curtains.

There were two beds on opposite sides of the room.

On the walls next to the beds a set of double doors opened to walk in closets.

There was a bookshelf next to the door, which already had all my books in it with desks on its left.

"That's your side." pansy smiled.

"Thanks." I said sitting on the edge of my bed.

My bed was a dark emerald green made of silk.

I felt like I could fall through the bed.

"So I know we haven't really gotten along before but I really want to be friends. I really need another girl around." Pansy said standing next to my bed.

"Sure we could try." I smiled gesturing for her to join me on the bed.

"Cool maybe we could get to know each other?"

I nodded.

"Ask away." I said.

She thought for a second before responding.

"Where were you? Before Hogwarts I mean."

"I stayed with my aunt uncle and cousin. There muggles."

"That must have been awful."

"You don't know the half of it." I muttered.

"What?" she asked.

"Can I trust you?" I asked.

"Of course."

"They kinda locked me in a cupboard under the stairs for the first ten years I was with them. They only moved me to my cousins' second bedroom because they thought wizards were watching them and then they put bars on the window. I was lucky if I could grab my wand before they locked away my school stuff during holidays." I said.

It felt good to tell someone and I trusted Pansy for some reason.

"That's not it is it?" she asked placing a hand on my shoulder.

I shook my head and took a deep breath before continuing.

"They starved and beat me. I was there personal house elf. Up until I was five I thought my name was freak they only told me my real name when I had to start attending school." I looked away.

"I'm so sorry." She said pulling me into a hug.

"I've never told anyone that before." I said when she pulled away.

"Why?"

"No one ever sat with me and asked me about my relatives."

"Is that why you are fighting with your friends?"

"There not my friends." I hissed. "Sorry." I whispered when Pansy cringed.

"No problem what happened?"

"Dumbledore trying to control my life like always." I snarled at the memory of the scene in the office.

"Well now you have us. We wont try and control you promise." She smiled.

"Thanks. Its about time I make some real friends."

"Definatly. We should get some sleep we have to get up early." She got up and climbed into her bed.

"Thanks." I smiled and curled up in the bed.

For the first time in ages I felt completely safe in my bed.

I closed my eyes and let my fears of tomorrow wash away.

A/n I know its short sorry but I just couldn't think of anything else to add.

r/r please


	3. Chapter 3

A/n Sorry for the delay.

I noticed that some people are posting negative reviews.

I don't have a problem with Constructive critisim but if you are just going to be rude don't bother.

For all others enjoy chapter 3.

Chapter 3 confrontation.

I felt a light stinging my closed eyes.

It was morning I needed to wake up.

"Harry come on up you get." Pansy said shaking my arm.

I opened my eyes slowly and allowed yesterdays memories to arrange themselves in my mind before I got up.

I quickly moved to my trunk and pulled out my uniform.

I headed to the bathroom and with a quick shower I deemed myself fit to leave the confines of the room.

I headed down to the common room and froze when I saw my year mates waiting for me.

I reached for my wand but stopped when I saw they had smiled warmly at me.

"Don't worry we thought it would be best if we all walked to breakfast together." Pansy said looping her arm around mine.

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah haven't you ever noticed Slytherin are always in groups." Blaise smiled.

"Yeah but I'm just surprised its been a long time since I walked to breakfast with friends." I said shyly.

"Well get used to it. We should hurry you have a meeting with Snape in an hour." Pansy said leading the way to the door.

We quickly followed and struck up a conversation with Draco and Blaise.

"So Draco You're gonna have some competition this year for seeker." Blaise joked.

"No I'm captain this year so I'm just going coach." Draco smiled. "But you still have to try out don't think I'm going to go easy on you."

"I would be disappointed if you did."

We entered the hall and out of habit I walked towards the Gryffindor table.

"Harry? Where are you going?" Blaise asked.

I realised my mistake but also noticed most eyes in the hall were on me.

"I'm going to tell the others what happened. Don't worry I'll be back in a second."

I continued on my way towards the table.

"Hey guys." I said sitting next to Neville and opposite Seamus and dean.

"Hey where were you last night you didn't come back and what's with the Slytherin logo?" Neville asked.

I realised I'd forgotten my tie for the morning.

"Well you see I got resorted last night." I said looking down.

I saw their faces fall.

"How could you?" Seamus Called drawing the attention of those surrounding us.

I felt tears well behind my eyes.

I didn't want to loose my friends.

"You're leaving us with them? They're going to make us do homework and play chess. My year is ruined." Seamus continued before smiling.

I looked up and felt a smile split my face.

"You're not mad?"

"No we always thought you were more than a Slytherin than a Gryffindor." Dean smiled.

"We'll still be friends right?" Neville asked.

"Of course if you wanna be of course." I smiled.

No matter what I still had friends in the tower.

I spent a few more minutes talking to them before I stood.

"I should go. See you later." I smiled.

"Yeah you should meet us in the library before dinner." Neville returned.

"Looking forward to it."

"Harry good. You've come to your senses." I heard someone behind me call.

"Yeah I did." I smiled and walked past them.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked.

"I just came to see my friends now I'm going back to my table." I replied and turned and continued.

"Harry!" Hermione called and grabbed my arm.

"Let go of me. And I have already told you only my friends call me harry." I said yanking my arm from her grasp.

"Harry. You aren't meant to be with those snakes."

"Those snakes have been better friends in one night than you have been in 6 years."

"Harry doesn't say things you will regret. There is only so far you can push your friends." Dumbledore said as he came down from the head table.

"They aren't my friends." I hissed.

"Harry if you keep this up I will send you back to the Dursleys this summer." Dumbledore threatened.

"Send me back there and you will guarantee your defeat in the war."

"What's that supposed to mean? You wouldn't join Voldemort." Hermione said.

"No but I will not kill him either I will let you fight this war."

"You're so full of your self. You really think you're the reason we're gonna win the war?" Ron scoffed.

"_Neither shall live while the other survives.'_ That's the prophecy Ron. I'm the only one who can kill him. Now back off." I yelled.

"Harry Detention!" Dumbledore called. "I warned you already not to utter the prophecy."

"You don't control me." I called and stormed off.

I walked to the table unopposed and sat down next to pansy.

"Did you mean it?" She asked.

"Mean what? That I'd join Voldemort? Cause I am seriously considering it."

"No that we were better friends?"

"Yeah of course I did." I smiled.

Before I could utter another syllable I was pulled into a hug.

"Pansy… need… air" I gasped.

"Sorry." She called and released me.

"I have to go meet Snape catch you later." I called and headed to the dungeons.

"Hello?" I called.

"Harry, have a seat." Snape said as he swept into the room.

I nodded and sat down opposite the desk.

"Harry we need to discuss this situation. I talked to the goblins at gringotts the vaults are in your name still. They ask that you arrange a meeting with them soon to accept all your vaults. Before you ask I don't know what they are talking about either. Now over summer next year I intent to take you to my house in spinners end." He stopped to breath

"You're taking me away from the Dursleys?" I asked.

"Yes."

I jumped up and wrapped my arms around the man.

"Thank you." I smiled as I released him and sat back down.

"Yes…well. Do you want to tell people I am your father?" He asked.

"No. Voldemort will kill you and Dumbledore will try and manipulate you. We should keep it a secret until you are safe."

"You are the child I am meant to be the one to protect you."

"We should get to know each other. I don't really know anything about you."

"Of course Sunday night come back here and we will begin." He smiled. "Here's you're time table."

"Thank you."

_Advance defence Slytherin Ravenclaw, Gryffindor._

_potions Slytherin Gryffindor_

_Advance charms Slytherin Ravenclaw._

_Lunch_

_Herbology Slytherin Huffelpuff_

_Transfiguration Slytherin Gryffindor_

_Free _

I hurried to find Pansy.

There were a lot more classes with Gryffindor's this year.

Probably Dumbledore trying to get me to connect with _THEM _again.

I quickly cast a _tempus _charm and saw that I had to get to class in five minute.

I dispended my search and headed to the charms class.

Once inside the class I saw that there were only 6 people in the class.

Draco and myself from Slytherin, Hermione and Seamus from Gryffindor and two Ravenclaw I didn't know.

I sat next to Draco and waited for Professor Flitwick to come in.

Hermione looked startled that I was in the class she was about to come and talk to me when Flitwick came in.

"Hello class." He squeaked. "Welcome to Advance Defence. For the first lesson I thought we would Start with a patronous. Who can tell me what it is for?"

My hand shot up before Hermione could move.

"Ms potter." He squeaked in surprise.

"A patronous is the only defence against a dementors. It is created from a happy memory.

Most can only produce a silvery shield at the most or a silver wisp.

The most difficult patronous to produce is a corporal one." I finished making sure I got everything out.

"Yes correct. I was told that you could produce one Ms potter care to tell us what kind?" He squeaked back.

"Corporal one." I answered swiftly.

Draco looked surprised while everyone else including Hermione looked envious.

**(A/n- I'm gonna make it so no one in the DA could make a corporal patronous only the shield.)**

"Really? Care to show us." Flitwick said, clearly doubting my skill in the area.

I nodded before focusing on a memory.

I focused on a recent on talking to Pansy in the dorms.

I smiled before speaking the spell

'_Expecto patronum.'_

Instead of my usual stag a smaller version of the basilisk burst from my wand.

I stared at in confused.

"I don't understand it was prongs before?" I said to know one in particular.

I cancelled the spell.

"Why would my patronous change?" I asked Flitwick.

"What was it before?" He asked.

"Prongs." I answered.

He looked at me confused so I elaborated on it.

"My dads animagus for was a stag called prongs."

"Did your opinion of your father change recently? Usually the feelings of the caster change causing a change in their protector."

I nodded.

'Of course my opinion of my father changed he isn't my father Snape is.' I thought.

"Moving on can anyone else cast a corporal patronous?" He squeaked turning back to the class.

No one answered.

"Well you know the spell and how to cast it begin.

30 minutes into the lesson the most someone had cast was a shield patronous and that was by Hermione.

I sat with Draco as he tried and failed to summon a patronous.

After a particular bad try when only a tiniest wisp exited the wand I heard Hermione snicker.

"Great friends you've got there Potter." She giggled.

I shot her a glare and walked to Draco and tried to help him.

"What memory are you focusing on?" I asked.

"Getting sorted into Slytherin." He answered.

"Come here." I said sitting on the floor. "Close your eyes and think back to the memory that makes you feel safe and accepted. The best thing you can remember. Got it?" I asked.

After a few seconds he nodded.

"Now focus on that memory. Let only that fill your mind. Then cast the spell."

I watched his features scrunch in concentration.

"_Expecto patronum' _

A little dragon burst from his wand and flew around the room.

He opened his eyes and stared in amazement at his patronous.

"That's not fair the snake can cast one and I cant." Hermione grumbled.

Seamus came up to us and congratulated Draco.

Five minutes till the end of the lesson and only Draco was able to summon a corporal patronous.

"Pack up class." Flitwick said. "I want a foot essay on the patronous charm. You may go."

We began filling out of the class.

"Thanks for that." Draco said as we headed to potions.

"My pleasure." I smiled.

A/n thanks for reading R/r

-aj


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n Hey thanks so much for the reviews.**

**I'm gonna try and incorporate your ideas and write less dialogue more people but it might be slow that's sorta my style of writing.**

**Also in this chapter I begin to refer to Ron as weasel and Hermione as Granger. **

**Deathus I just wanted to say you weren't being negative Sorry if that's what you thought but it wasn't directed at you. If you want to pm me with whats confusing you and I will try and answer your questions.**

**Thanks to**

**shiro-chan**

**diddleymaz**

**sexy seren**

**deathus**

**thesilverstar**

**xkimsel**

**angel-miyu**

**Osr fanatic**

**for your reveiws**

**excuse the spelling.**

Chapter 4

Potion class

Draco and I continued to the dungeon before being joined by Blaise and Theo who had acquired the needed mark for potions.

"This is going to be interesting." I smiled as we entered.  
The dungeon was as gloomy as ever but didn't hold the same fear-provoking atmosphere that it had every other year.

Being in Slytherin really changed how you perceive a room.

A small group of Gryffindor filed into the room a few minutes before class was due to begin.

"I can't believe Dumbledore is forcing me to take this class with that stupid greasy git." Ron called not bothering to keep his voice down.

"Ron, keep your voice down." Granger hissed.

"Why should I. its not like they can do anything." He called gesturing to us.

I felt my anger rise.

First that stupid weasel insults my father and then my friends. How dare he.

"How was I ever friends with such an idiot?" I muttered to Draco.

He let out a snicker and looked at Weasel.

"What the hell are you laughing at you stupid death eater?" Weasel yelled.

"Mr Weasley 50 points from Gryffindor and detention with filch." Snape called as he swept into the classroom.

"That's not fair." Granger called jumping to the defence of Weasel.

"Life's not fair." I called not really paying attention to the conversation.

"Stay the hell out of this Potter." Weasel returned.

"I'm must concur with Ms Potter. Life is not fair. Now stop our moronic complaining and allow me to continue with my lesson." Snape snarled.

I felt a smile split across my face.

Being in Slytherin defiantly had its advantages.

Weasel was about to open his mouth but a glare from Snape shut him up.

"The instructions are on the bores begin." He said and with the wave of his wand instructions appeared on the board.

I felt my brow crease as I stared at the words.

They were always tiny and barely legible but now I could read them as if they were right in front of me.

I shrugged my shoulders and lit the flame while Draco Collected the ingredients.

"I never knew you were good at potions." Draco commented near the end of the lesson.

"It helps when you have a competent partner and don't have people throwing things in your cauldron." I smiled as the potion changed to the correct colour signalling the completion of the potion.

"Yeah I guess all that would help. Come on lets bottle this up."

We quickly placed the vial of completed potion on Snape's desk before returning to our own desks.

I looked up and watched as Snape analysed our potion.

I felt my heart race increase.

'What if I did something wrong? What if I ruined Draco's potion?'

"ha-Potter Come here." Snape called out.

I felt my heart jump up and down in my chest threatening to burst from my chest as I shakily walked forward.

The Gryffindor's baring weasel and granger gave we sympathetic looks.

Weasel and granger just looked smug.

"No matter what house you're in you will always be an idiot." Granger called.

"Ms granger 50 points from Gryffindor and detention tomorrow night with filch." Snape called.

I continued to the front desk until I stood in front of me.

"Would you care to explain to me why you have never shown this much promise in my class before?" He asked.

"I'm sorry?" I asked feeling my heart rate slowly lower.

"I watched you and Draco make this and it is perfect why did you insist on acting incompetent in my class?"

"I was expected to be terrible in everything but defence." I whispered, ashamed by my past behaviour.

"I expect my slytherin's to perform to the best of their ability. You receive an Outstanding for the potion you may go." He said a glint of pride in his eyes.

"Thank you sir." I said smiling.

As I past the table weasel and granger where sitting at I allowed a smug look of my own to take up residents on my face.

"Don't expect to hold the top place in your classes anymore." I called to granger before returning to my desk.

"Congratulations on the first of many Outstanding" Draco Smiled.

"Thanks we should get started on the homework."

"Be careful people might mistake you for a dedicated and hardworking student." Draco teased.

In return I hit him in the shoulder before beginning my essay.

By the time I was half way through it Snape stood.

"Class is over Bottle you're potions and Place them on the desk." He called making his voice echo around the room.

**A/n ha-ha finally I finished it sorry for the wait I had so many assignments to do. I'm going to try and update weekly but don't hold me to that.**

**Hope you like it.**

**As always reviews appreciated.**

**Till Next update.**

**-Aj**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n I'm going to skip the advance charms class.**

**Nothing happened in it because it was Ravenclaw/Slytherin so I wont bore you with the details.**

**And this is set during sixth year**

**Also everyone seems really confused about whether Harry is a girl or not.**

**She is and I looked it up Harrison can be a girls name it just isn't common.**

**Hope this clears Thing up thanks for the reviews.**

**Thanks to**

Phoenician Rose

Voltage129

SuperSyster

geetac

Outofthisworldgal

As the final bell sounded I let out a relieved sigh.

The Ravenclaw were the worst gossipers in the school and my new house status was at the top of things they wanted to discuss.

"Come on Harry it's only your second day. You can't possibly be exhausted already." Blaise smiled as we left the room.

"I'm not just tired of being in the spot light." I returned as we headed to the great hall for lunch.

"That must be really annoying." He agreed.

We entered the hall and Blaise steered me towards the Slytherin table.

"Wouldn't want you heading to the lions again." He smiled when I began to question him.

I nodded and sat down next to Pansy.

"Hey Harry how were your classes?" She asked turning to me.

"Alright wish people would leave me alone though." I sighed as I picked up on of the sandwiches in front of me.

"Yeah, that must be annoying." She Smiled. "Have you told anyone?"

"No I would have talked to Sirius but he's dead and Remus is of doing something for Dumbledore. I suppose I should tell the twins but I don't know how they would react." I said mentally going over people.

Pansy looked at me in shock.

"There really isn't anyone else?" She asked.

I shook my head and looked away.

"It looks like someone already knows." Blaise called pointing at Hedwig as she flew in suddenly.

I blinked in surprise at the letter in front of me.

It didn't have the gringotts seal or Remus's handwriting.

There wasn't anyone else that ever sent me a letter.

I continued to stare at it confused.

Finally I reached for it and ripped the seal just as Draco called out.

"No!" His voice was soon drowned out as the letter changed and began to yell at me in the voice of Mrs Weasley.

"_Harrison Potter! _

_How dare you accuse Ron of being paid to be your friend?_

_You will apologise to them this instant and stop acting like a spoiled brat._

_I'm glad your parents are dead they would be so disappointed in you._

_You disgrace your parents every second you continue this pathetic grab for attention._

_Go to Dumbledore and beg him to let you return to Gryffindor._

The letter finished and ripped itself to shreds.

I stared at the remnants of the letter.

I looked up at the hall.

Most looked as shocked as I did but 2 faces on the Gryffindor table just looked smug.

I felt a small smiled form on my lips and fought to keep it down.

I stood up and began making my way to the head table.

"Harry where are you going?" Pansy asked.

"To talk to Dumbledore." I replied allowing a confused look to pass my face.

"We gathered that she meant why?" Draco responded.

"I was told to." I replied allowing my confused look to appear again.

Without waiting for a response I continued to the head table.

"Harry you don't have to do this." Snape whispered when I past him.

"Yes I do. Don't worry I'll be back soon." I smiled.

"What are you planning?" He asked.

"You'll hear about it I assure you." Before I continued until I was standing in front of Dumbledore.

"Harry what can I do for you?" He asked.

"I have a question for you professor." I replied lowering my gaze acting the terrified student rather well if I say so myself.

I let my eyes flicker up and saw the satisfied look Dumbledore had at having me back under his power.

"Ask away. Ask away." He replied with a wave of his hand.

"Well you see sir I was wondering." I began.

"Yes." He prompted.

"Have the order moved out of my house yet?" I asked keeping my head low.

"No dear they haven't yet. Have you reconsidered allowing us to continue using it as a headquarters?" He asked the twinkle returning to his eyes.

I nodded.

"Yes I want them out now." I spoke lifting my head and allowing my grin to cover my face.

"Harry?" he asked the twinkle dimming a little.

"I have decided I don't want them in my house for a second longer and it seems that you have no intention of removing them so I must take matters into my own hands. DOBBY, KREACHER!" I yelled.

There were to faint pops.

"Take me to grimmald place." I whispered so only Dumbledore and the elves would hear me.

The next second the face of a very angry Dumbledore disappeared to be replaced by the kitchen of grimmald place.

"Now we are going to have some fun. Dobby Kreacher I want them out all of them. If they have taken any artefacts I want them back." I called turning to the elves.

A wicked gleam crossed both their faces.

"Kreacher will enjoy this young mistress." He called.

"Any way?" Dobby asked.

I nodded.

They popped away and I walked into the living room to find Mrs Weasley sitting there drinking a cup of tea.

"Hello Mrs Weasley." I called from the doorway.

"Harry what are you doing here?" She asked dropping her cup.

"You wrote me a letter." I replied.

"So?" She responded picking up the cup.

"I didn't like it." I responded.

"So what! You will do as I say!" she shrieked.

"I really don't think I will." I replied feeling a grin spread across my face as she turned a dark shade of red.

"How dare you!?" She shrieked causing the portrait in the hall to wake up.

"_Filthy Mudbloods! Blood traitors! How dare you enter the noble House of black!" _she shrieked.

"Now you've done it." I muttered.

"If you don't drop your pathetic grab for attention you will never be welcome at the burrow again." She said smugly folding her arms in front of her chest.

"I really don't care anymore." I informed her looking around the room.

It was covered in Gryffindor colours. They were so strong they were beginning to hurt my head. How I survived 5 years in the Gryffindor common room I will never understand.

"I really hate what you have done with the place." I called waving my hand and turning them a deep green and silver so that it matched the Slytherin common room.

"Much better." I smiled.

"Change it back!" Mrs Weasley shrieked.

"I'm done talking to you." I smiled.

"What the hell does that mean?" she screamed slightly confused.

"It means that you should leave Mrs Weasley." I responded keeping my voice and face void of emotion.

"You can't kick me out. This is Dumbledore's house." She laughed.

"That is were you are wrong. Sirius left this house to me. As well as Kreacher who is going to have some fun if you don't leave in the next 5 seconds." I smiled as Kreacher popped into the room.

"You lie. Now I suggest you leave…" I cut her off.

"2 seconds."

"Get out…" She disappeared with a pop as Kreacher snapped his fingers.

"Thank you Kreacher. Is there anyone else in the house?" I asked.

"Dobby is handling them as we speak."

"Good go help him then remove all their personal items and the dreadful colours." I called as he disappeared with a crack.

"_Filthy creatures!" _ Mrs black continued to yell.

"Hello Mrs Black." I called as I stepped into the hall.

She stopped her shrieking and stared at me.

"I removed the blood traitors and Mudbloods." I smiled.

"Thank you." She said and for the first time I saw a smile cross her face.

I nodded.

"Is there away to stop them from entering the house?"

"Yes. Simply forbid them from entering."

"Now?" she nodded. "Okay then. I forbid everyone but Remus Lupin Severus Snape Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson and Myself from entering the premises without my permission." I called.

I felt a flow of magic flow through me before continuing around the house.

"Is it done?" I asked.

She nodded.

I felt a smile spread across my face.

Without a place to meet the order would fall apart.

My revenge had begun.

**Finished the chapter.**

**I wanted to do a scene with dobby and Kreacher throwing everyone out the windows but it didn't really fit in with the Story.**

**-aj**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n **

**Thanks for the reviews **

**Daniboy92- if you really have that big a problem with her name then find another story to read. **

**Also a big thanks to Chris who helped me write this chapter without him this chapter wouldn't have been finished at all.**

**Thanks to**

Amanda

Annika Sparks

LaRayneJasmine

Konoha's Hanyou Kunoichi

bagherra

**for the reviews.**

Chapter 6

I left grimmald place with a smile on my face.

No one could enter the place and Mrs black was actually an interesting person to know.

Dobby popped me back to school and I quickly rushed to my class.

I arrived at the greenhouse for Herbology with 5 minutes till the end of the lesson.

"Ms potter where have you been?" Professor sprout called.

"Sorry professor I was alerted to some trespassers on my property. I needed to update the wards urgently." I said giving her an apologetic look.

"Very well. There isn't long left so just take a seat and wait for the bell." She said waving her wand producing a chair.

I nodded my thanks and took a seat staring out at the plants the others were handling.

Before I had made myself comfortable Sprout dismissed us.

"Hey Professor Snape is really angry you should go see him before your next class." Theo said as we left the class.

"I'll see him after transfiguration. I have a free then so I can see him then." I told him.

It took several promises that I would see him as soon as I left transfiguration for him to allow the subject to be dropped.

We filled in the class and I was immediately pulled into the centre of the room and surrounded by slytherin's.

Blaise and Draco sat on either side of me while Theo and pansy in front and Crabbe and Goyle behind.

Weasel and Granger entered the class next smirking at me.

"Why are they smirking?" I whispered to Draco.

"There is a silence charm around the teacher table so they think you apologised to Dumbledore and left to see if you could change houses." He whispered back

I smiled.

"This is going to be fun when I disappoint them." I whispered back.

They stifled a laugh as weasel and granger came up to me.

"Harry, You don't have to sit with them you know." Granger smiled sweetly at me.

"But they are my friends." I replied placing a confused look on my face.

"Wouldn't you rather sit with us?" Weasel prompted.

"But you're not my friends." I replied hiding the grin I knew was beginning to form.

"But you apologised to Dumbledore. We're friends now." Weasel said.

This time it was his turn to look confused.

"I didn't apologise to Dumbledore I kicked him and the order out of my house and even if I had apologised that would not make us friends." I said before turning away effectively dismissing them.

"But harry…" Granger began.

"Look Harry has finished talking to you so I suggest you leave." Draco called.

All 6 slytherin's stood glaring at them.

They quickly turned and ran to there seats.

Class quickly settled down as Professor McGonagall walked in.

Just as she was about to begin the lesson Snape stormed in.

"You are in so much trouble." Draco whispered to me.

Snape continued and whispered to McGonagall.

She nodded and gave me a sad stare.

"Potter!" He growled.

I quickly stood and walked into the isle.

HE didn't give me a chance to react.

He latched onto my arm and dragged me out of the room.

"Where the hell have you been?" He yelled when he had cast a silencing charm around us.

"G-grimmald p-place." I stuttered.

"Don't do that again you have no idea how worried I have been." He said, the anger disappearing, as he made sure I was safe.

"I'm sorry. He just annoyed me so much and he thought that he could use Mrs Weasley to try and manipulate me. I wanted them out of my house." I said glaring back at the classroom.

"If you ever do that again I will take away your house elves." He threatened.

"That's not fair." I returned.

"I don't need to be fair I am your father."

He glared at me daring me to challenge him.

"Its strange." I said.

"What?" He asked letting his mask slip.

"Having someone that cares if I might be in danger." I replied thinking back to all the times I had been thrown in danger.

"Well get used to it. I will not allow you to risk your life for this school ever again." Snape said before pulling me into an awkward hug.

I stiffened for a second before wrapping my arms around him.

"Thanks… dad." I finished.

The word felt strange on my tongue but also it felt right saying it.

"You should return to class." He said pulling back slightly startled that I had called him dad.

I smiled and nodded.

"Okay. Thanks." I smiled before turning and heading back to class.

**(Snape's POV)**

I spun around after talking to my Daughter?

Do I start calling her that?

I couldn't continue calling her potter it made no sense anymore.

This made my head hurt.

How was it that she was able to provoke emotions from me that I had not felt since I was in Hogwarts.

I shook my head in an attempt to clear my head.

"Ah Severus M'boy just the one I was looking for." Albus called.

I quickly schooled my features before I turned to face him.

"Albus what can I do for you?" I asked keeping my hatred for the man hidden.

"I am calling an emergency order meeting. Please head to my office immediately." He smiled with that damned twinkle in his eye.

"Of course headmaster." I nodded and headed that way without waiting for him to reply.

I headed to the office in silence not allowing my thoughts to once again cloud my thoughts.

If I was to face the order I would need to remain focused.

After several minutes the other head of houses and all the teachers that were in the order joined me.

"How is it that you are all here surly you have classes." I said.

"Yes Dumbledore sent a copy of us to over see the classes while we are here." McGonagall answered.

I nodded before returning my attention to the wall in front of me.

"Well it seems we are all here." Albus called.

"Why are we here?" Flitwick asked or rather squeaked.

"Yes to the point. The order must relocate." Albus said looking around the room.

"Why? What is wrong with grimauld place?" Mivera asked.

"It has come to my attention that it may be compromised." Albus smiled his classic grandfatherly smile.

I snorted.

"Do you have something to say Severus?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes grimmauld place isn't compromised you lied to harry and she kicked you out." I snarled.

"What?" sprout asked.

Honestly why did I work in a school of idiots.

"Harry has began to turn dark." Dumbledore argued.

"Maybe if you hadn't paid her friends or left her with an abusive family." I yelled losing my temper.

How dare this man accuse her of turning dark.

After all she had done for the war.

After all she had lost.

"She was abused?" Flitwick squeaked.

"No." Dumbledore denied.

"You knew she was you lying bastard." I yelled before quickly regaining my composure.

"How could you possibly know?" Dumbledore asked beginning to loose his temper.

"I paid attention to her." I replied trying to keep my face neutral.

I had known for years that she was abused.

Now I truly wished I had done something, anything to help her.

"Out. Everyone get out." Albus called not giving a hint to the anger he felt.

People hesitated but followed his orders.

I left the office but remained outside the door.

Something was going to happen I knew it.

I crouched low so I could see though the keyhole.

For the first few minutes all he did was throw things across the room in anger.

I felt my legs begin to cramp from the uncomfortable position before something happened.

Albus gripped his desk tightly trying to gain control of his anger.

Once he had replaced his mask of a grandfather he waved his wand.

A hand flew to my mouth trying to stifle a gasp.

The unconscious form of harry floated into the room.

That bastard how dare he!' I thought in outrage.

"_enervate."_Albus called immediately causing harry to jump up and try and break the invisible bonds that held her.

"Let me go!" she screamed.

"Of course. All in due time first you are going to sign over access to your vaults and Properties to me." He said holding up a contract.

"Never you sick bastard." She screamed again.'

Even with the protection of the door blocking out most of the sound her screams still left my ears ringing.

Dumbledore reached his ears obviously temperaraly deafened.

"Harry. You know I will get my way. Even if it requires some force." Albus said pointing his wand at harry.

"W-what are you d-doing?" Harry stuttered.

"Getting my way. _Crucio!_" He called.

Harrys screaming intensified.

I felt the silencing wards surrounding the office break.

The entire school would be able to hear her screams.

I couldn't stand it any more.

I flung the door open.

I cast a quick stunner at him before running to the crumpled form of my daughter.

"Harry? Answer me." I begged.

She moaned and her eyes briefly flickered open.

"It hurts." She moaned.

"I know don't worry I'll get you help." I whispered as her eyes closed once more.

I picked her up and ran to the hospital wing.

"Poppy!" I screamed once inside.

"Severus what…" she stopped talking and dropped the equiptment she was holding when she saw harry twitching on the bed.

"Albus. Cruiatus. help her." I begged not able to form proper sentence.

She began casting several healing spells.

"She will be alright but needs to remain in the hospital wing for a few days."

**(Dumbledore Pov.)**

I awoke to find harry missing.

Curse Severus.

He ruined everything.

I quickly floo'd Molly, Ronald and kingsley.

They appeared one by one in my office.

"Molly good you're here. You need to adopt her now." I said as soon as they were seated.

"Why?" She asked slightly horrified at the thought.

"Because I may have gone to far in my efforts to regain control of her. I suspect that by the morning I won't be headmaster anymore. If you adopt her, you will control her money and influence. It is the only chance we have. I have the forms here. Quickly kingsley go to 4 priviate drive and get Vernon and petunia Dursley to sign the form tell them they will never have to see harry again if they do." I said quickly before all but forcing kingsley into the fireplace.

Once he had left I turned to Molly.

"I am sorry for having to force her onto you but it is the only place I can send her."

"It is alright Albus I understand at least this way we can have access to all her money not just what the goblins allow us to remove." She smiled.

Kingsley returned shortly after holding up the signed contract.

"Molly if you would sign it."

She scrawled her name across the dotted line eagerly.

I smiled as I took the quill from her and placed Harry's name on the line.,

Only nothing happened.

Once both parties had signed the contract Harry's name should have changed from harry potter to harry weasely-potter.

"Something is wrong." I whispered.

**A/n **

**Sorry its long I just had so many ideas and couldn't stop.**

**Was dumbledores reaction a bit much?**

**Please r/r**

**-Aj**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n Thanks for the reviews.**

**Sorry if some of you thought the story was moving to fast it's just my style of writing I can't change it now.**

**Thanks to Chris again he is basically co-writing this with me.**

**Hope you enjoy it.**

**Thanks to **

Percabeth Fan 1122

I.C.2014

caro

moongothcat

Outofthisworldgal

Egyptprncssxox

cookyc

Chapter 7

The first thing I noticed when I started to return to the land of the living was the smell of chemicals.

I felt my nose scrunch as I began to recognise my surroundings.

I was defiantly in the hospital wing.

Suddenly flashes of the last events slammed to the front of my mind.

_Someone grabbed me._

_Flash of red._

_Darkness._

_Dumbledore's office._

_Screaming_

_Pain._

_Dad._

_Rescue._

_Unconscious Dumbledore._

_So much pain._

I felt a scream rip itself from my body as I remembered the pain.

"Harry! Its over! Its over I promise." Someone whispered holding me.

I felt tears leak from my still closed eyes.

My screams slowly subsided to be replaced by sobbing.

"Its okay." The voice continued as their hand stroked my hair.

I peeled my eyes open and stared at the white hospital wing, then at the signature black clothing of my father.

He pulled back so he could look at me.

"What do you remember?" he asked.

"E-every-t-thing." I stuttered.

"The last thing?"

"D-dumble-d-dore c-crucio p-pain." I stuttered again unable to form complete words.

"Poppy!" Snape called.

Should I call him dad?

He saved me.

Yes he was my dad after all.

"Severus what the matter? Oh Ms potter you're awake. How do you feel?"

"S-sore M-Ms" I stuttered.

"Why are you stuttering?"

"C-can't H-help it-t S-sorry." I apologised.

"It quite alright. It not your fault. Do not worry it will disappear in a week or so. Harry I need to know who did this to you."

"You know who did this." Dad hissed.

"Yes but she must say it before the ministry can be involved." Pomfrey replied looking at me.

"M-minis-stry? W-why are t-they inv-volved?" I asked.

"You were subjected to an unforgivable." Dad replied simply.

"O-okay. D-dumbled-dore. D-dumble-dore c-cursed me." I answered.

"Okay I will contact the ministry immediately."

I nodded.

"W-where is h-he?" I asked after a few minutes in silence.

"In his office. Don't worry I wont let him near you." Dad promised.

I felt a smile spread across my face.

"T-thank you." I replied.

"Sleep child." Dad said giving me a vial.

**Albus (pov)**

I stalked towards the hospital wing.

That brat was going to pay.

Why the hell hadn't the adoption worked?

Once I arrived at the hospital wing I found myself flung backwards by the wards.

"Poppy! What is going on?" I yelled.

"Albus do not yell I have patients in here." Poppy said opening the door a fraction.

"Let me in." I demanded.

"No. You cursed a student Albus I will not allow you near her." She replied slamming the door in my face.

"I am the headmaster of Hogwarts you will let me in this instant." I yelled.

I felt the magic of Hogwarts struggle for a second but eventually gave in to the headmaster's commands.

The doors to the hospital wing flew open on there hinges.

"Albus. What the hell do you think doing?!" Poppy screeched and dropped the vial of what ever she was holding.

"This is my school and I demand to see Potter." I yelled causing the windows to rattle slightly.

"You are not coming near her!" Severus yelled appearing from behind a curtain.

"You can not stop me from going somewhere in my own school."

"It wont be your school for much longer _Albus_!" Severus spat.

"Don't threaten me Severus. I can have you thrown out as a death eater." I threatened.

"You ruined that threat for yourself when you convinced the ministry I was your spy. Why would they believe you if you suddenly change your stance. And how will they feel when they find out you placed harry with an abusive family? DO you really think they will believe a word you say?" Severus countered.

"Harry wouldn't dare go tot ministry. I can make sure of that. Enjoy this year Severus because it will be your last." I yelled.

"Do n-not threat-ten him!" Someone stuttered.

I felt magic crackle through the air.

I turned and saw the face of harry staring or rather glaring at me.

"I will do as I please." I called back trying to gain control of my temper. "Ms potter, come with me."

"N-no!" She replied obviously not trying to regain control of her anger as I was.

Even with her new found stutter she was still a scary sight to see when mad.

Her magic crackled around us destroying everything in the hospital wing.

"You will do as I say." I commanded.

"T-there is no r-reason I need to see you. I haven't b-been in any p-physical fights nor-r am I having-g any trouble in my s-schooling so tell me w-why do I need to s-see you."

Damn this child.

James and lily where so well behaved where did she get this wild streak?

"You disobeyed an instruction I gave you."

"You c-cast the torture c-curse on me. You p-paid my friends and used-d my own m-money to top it off you w-were planning to h-have me killed as s-soon as I defeated V-Voldemort-t."

"How did you know that?" I asked before realising that I had just admitted to it.

She smirked reminding me of Severus.

"T-thank you for c-confirming my suspicions-s." She sneered. "I-I believe it is t-time for you to take your l-leave." She called dismissing me with a wave of her hand.

"How dare you!?" I yelled but found myself ejected from the hospital wing.

That infernal girl!

As much as tried I could not regain control of my temper.

Students and teachers alike where flung from my path as I stalked back to my office.

It would be a month before the ministry could begin their investigation at the most so I had to begin to discredit that brat now.

**Harry (pov)**

"T-that went w-well. D-don't you t-think?" I joked once I had gained control of my anger and apologised to madam Pomfrey for destroying her wing.

"You shouldn't have come out." Dad said helping me to the bed.

"He w-was threat-tening y-you I wasn't g-going to let h-him." I replied a little annoyed that I was getting in trouble for it.

Dad seemed to sense this and immediately respinded.

"I am grateful child but you shouldn't be worried about Dumbledore. Its my job to worry about him."

"I'm s-sorry." I stuttered looking down at my lap.

"It is alright try and sleep now. If you are well enough I will let you return to classes tomorrow but you must agree to some conditions." He stated.

Realising that if I didn't agree I would be forced to stay here until I did I quickly nodded my head enthusiastically.

"You will alert me the minute someone threatens your safety." He began.

I nodded again.

"You will always have an escort no matter where you are going understood?"

"Yes s-sir."

"Good. Try and sleep my little serpant." He smiled.

"S-serpant?" I questioned.

"Every parent has a name for there child." He replied.

I felt a smile cross my face.

"I-I like i-it."

"Good sleep." He called as he quietly closed the door.

**A/n what do you think.**

**Thanks for reading :)**

**R/r**

**-aj**


	8. Chapter 8

**a/n Hi just on the ministry waiting a month thing because of the curse. Dumbledore can delay the report being seen by anyone for as long as a month thanks to his connections within the ministry. It wont be that long though so the ministry will make an appearance in the next few chapters.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and follows and favourites from everyone. Enjoy**

Chapter 8

**Harrys (POV)**

The next day I was released and was allowed to return to school.

Dad escorted me to the great hall.

I felt butterflies in my stomach as we made the short journey there.

I hadn't felt this nervous since first year when we had been led in here for the first time.

My eyes quickly flickered to the teacher's table.

"H-he's h-here." I stuttered nervously moving behind dad.

"Its okay he wont attack you in the middle of the hall. Go see your friends they were worried about you." He said gently pushing me to the Slytherin table.

He walked to the teacher's table sending glares at Dumbledore.

I turned my attention away from them and headed to where everyone sat.

"Harry! You're okay we were so worried but Snape wouldn't let us in." Pansy explained as she pulled me into a hug.

I smiled at her to show her I was fine.

I didn't want to reveal my stutter perhaps I could convince them I had lost my voice until it returned too normal.

"How are you?" Blaise asked.

I held a hand to my throat, and then shrugged.

"You lost your voice?" Theo translated.

I nodded before grabbing a piece of toast.

"Only you harry." Draco smiled.

I returned it before quickly finishing my toast.

I jumped up suddenly realising I didn't have my books.

I halfway to the door before I remembered my promise to dad.

I turned quickly and tugged on Pansy's arm.

"What where are we going?" she asked.

I pointed to her bag.

She continued to stare at me confused.

"She needs her bag Pansy."

"Oh okay why do I need to come?" she asked.

Sighing I pointed to Snape.

They all looked confused.

I grabbed Pansy's bag and pulled out a parchment and quill.

_Professor Snape wont let me go anywhere without an escort._

I scrawled then handed it to them.

"Oh. Right come on then."

I nodded and ran to the dorms.

We returned to the great hall just as Draco, Blaise and Theo where leaving.

"Come one we have defence first." Draco said pulling me away from pansy and towards our class.

I waved goodbye to everyone and allowed Draco to drag me to class.

"So you didn't miss much just theory. Lucky for you we have began non-verbal charms." Draco informed me.

I nodded.

"Finally decided to grace us all with your presence potter?" Granger called as we all entered the classroom.

I opened my mouth to respond but quickly closed it again.

"Don't ignore me potter."

I flinched but didn't open my mouth again.

She reached for her wand and I felt my body begin to twitch.

"Settle down class." Flitwick called causing granger to turn her attention to the front of the class.

"Today we will be trying to cast the disarming charm as it is a spell you should all be able to cast verbally." Flitwick called giving a quick demonstration.

"Begin. I don't want to here anything." He called.

The class quickly paired off.

"You can go first." Draco smiled.

I nodded before pointing my wand at him.

I concentrated on what I wanted the spell to do before I thought of the spell.

'_Expelliarmus'_

The next second Draco's wand was flying across the room into my hand.

I smiled and jumped up and down in joy.

"Congratulations Ms potter. Why don't you tell the class how you did it?" Flitwick called.

I felt a blush spread across my face.

"She can't professor." Draco called.

"She can answer for herself you filthy death eater." Granger hissed.

"Ms granger 20 points. I will not tolerate name calling in my classroom. But Ms potter I need to know why you aren't answering me."

"She's lost her voice Professor." Draco answered for me.

"Oh of course well then perhaps a demonstration instead." Flitwick returned gesturing for me to step to the front of the class.

I focused again before thinking the spell.

Flitwick's wand flew across the room to my outstretched hand.

"I bet she's faking. She isn't smart enough to cast non verbal spells." Granger called.

"Ms granger 20 points from Gryffindor." Flitwick called but Granger decided now was the time to ignore Teachers.

"Unless you really are dark. The dark lord taught you that potter didn't he? But it's just like you to betray your parents isn't it potter. All for attention though isn't it." She was practically screaming.

I lost it.

Forgetting that I was supposed to have lost my voice I yelled back.

"S-shut up G-granger. Y-you don't k-know anyt-thing. J-just because I-I'm smarter than Y-you." I Stuttered.

"You stupid Bitch!" Granger yelled raising her wand.

I felt the tremor return to my body and all I could think about was the pain last time someone threatened me with a wand.

A scream ripped from my body and I sank to my knees pulling them to my chest.

"S-Snape. G-get Snap-pe." I choked out when I felt someones hand on my shoulder.

**Snape (POV)**

"Professor!" Draco yelled running into my class.

"Draco what is the meaning of this I am in the middle of a class?" I responded snarling at those that had stopped working.

"It's Harry." Draco called.

"Class dismissed." I barked pushing Draco out the door. "Where?"

"Advanced defence."

Not a second after he had finished speaking I was running through the dungeons towards the stairs.

I knew she should have stayed at the hospital wing.

I'm an idiot.

Before I could conjure another thought I burst into the room.

I quickly took stock of the room.

Most of the students where standing along the back wall looking frightened, Granger was in a state between fear and laughter while Flitwick was trying to calm a distraught harry.

I shook the thoughts from my head.

"Harry! Its okay. He's not here." I called slowly walking towards her.

Before I got within a metre of here I hit an invisible force field.

"Harry. Its okay." I called edging forward.

The shield weakened and finally cracked allowing me through.

Before I could take a step forward, harry had flung her arms around me.

"It's okay." I whispered.

"Is she going to be alright?" Draco asked.

"I don't know." I answered honestly. "I'm taking her back to the hospital wing." I announced.

"Of course." Flitwick nodded.

We made it to the corridor before Harry's twitching increased.

"I'm going to pick you up okay?" I asked.

She shakily nodded her head.

I carefully lifted her up so I didn't startle her and moved quickly to the hospital wing.

"Poppy!" I called.

"I swear to god Severus if someone else cursed her I wont let her out of this place ever again." She threatened when she walked in and found me holding harry.

"I don't know what happened."

"Does anyone?" she asked concern covering her user neutral expression.

"Draco!" I called.

"Yes professor?" he asked in the doorway.

"What happened?" Poppy asked.

"I don't really know. She had just cast the spell and was demonstrating it then granger started up and said that the dark lord taught it to her and that she betrayed her parents then she retorted only she stuttered. Then granger pointed her wand at harry and she started screaming." Draco finished inching closer to the bed.

"Was any spell cursed?" I asked.

"I don't know. Granger couldn't do non verbal curses but she may have figured it out."

"Un likely. It is more likely that she was frightened when the wand was pointed at her." Poppy stated.

"What? Why would that scare harry?" Draco asked.

"B-because off w-what happened l-last time." Harry stuttered from the bed I had placed her on.

"what happened last time?" Draco pressed.

"Draco." I warned.

"I-its okay. B-but I t-think i-its better i-if you t-tell the s-story." Harry said looking at me.

"Of course. You're sure?" I asked a final time.

She nodded before turning her attention out the window.

"She was jumped on her way back to transfiguration after I pulled her out…"

"That's where you went." Draco exclaimed interrupting me.

I gave him a hard look before he allowed me to continue.

"Later Dumbledore called a meeting with several teachers. After we were dismissed I stayed back hiding myself. Dumbledore went into a rage and destroyed half his office. Then he brought out harry. He then continued to threaten her trying to force harry to sign over the deed to her vaults and properties."

"N-naturally I r-refused." Harry interjected.

I smirked.

"Naturally. Then He saw fit to curse her."

"That's not so bad. Harry's been cursed lots of times."

"Not with the cruciatus curse."

"Only h-had that o-one done a-about t-three t-times." Harry added.

"I can't believe it. Albus Dumbledore the leader of the light used an unforgivable on you?"

Harry nodded.

"I'll talk to father. He can get the ministry to speed up the investigation. It will be a week at the most." Draco offered.

"I-is it a g-good I idea to i-include y-your father?" Harry asked.

"Yeah I can tell him that if we help him we can convince you to join the dark side." Draco smiled.

"T-thank you d-Draco." Harry smiled.

"No problem."

"C-could you d-do me one m-more favour?" she asked.

"Of course."

"Bring m-me something t-to do. I'm s-so bored." She smiled. "E-even homew-work."

"Of course." He smiled and quickly left the room.

"Are you truly okay?" I asked once we were alone.

I expected her to nod her head but instead she shook it.

"i-I had a b-break down when s-someone pointed t-there wand at me. H-how am I s-supposed to f-fight if I cant h-handle that?" she asked.

"It just takes time. Don't worry I'll help you serpent. It will all get better. I promise."

**Hope you like it **

**Thanks for reading**

**r/r**

**-aj**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey thanks to everyone who reviewed in the last chapter I appreciate it**

**Hope you like this chapter I know its short but had writers block **

Chapter 9

**Harry (POV)**

Draco came back an hour after he left carrying the homework I had missed while I was in the hospital wing and some books from the library to keep me entertained.

"So I'll send an owl to father and get him to agreed to fast track the complaint but he will need a copy. Dumbledore is probably stopping madam Pomfrey's one from reaching anyone important." He informed me once dad had arrived.

I nodded.

"What d-do I need t-to put in it?" I asked summoning a piece of parchment.

"The Basics name date it happened who was involved excreta." Draco answered waving a hand.

I quickly wrote down a recount of the events before reading it over.

_Date incident occurred: September 4__th__._

_Parties involved. : Curser: Albus Dumbledore_

_ Victim: Harrison Potter._

_Incident: Albus Dumbledore kidnapped me (Harrison potter) holding me against my will._

_He proceeded to try and force me to sign over my vaults and properties I have inherited. _

_After my continual refusal I was subjected to the cruciatus curse before I was rescued by Severus Snape and taken to Madam Pomfrey._

_Injuries sustained: Temporary speech impediment_

_ Post traumatic stress disorder._

I nodded before handing it to Draco.

"Is that a-alright?" I asked.

"Perfect." He smiled before rushing out of the wing to owl his father.

"That man will pay serpent I promise." Dad said when we were alone.

**Lucius Malfoy (POV)**

I sighed as I finally finished the tiresome paperwork the minister had given me.

A black owl swooped into my office suddenly causing paperwork to go flying.

I growled at the owl before taking the letter from it.

I immediately recognised Draco's handwriting.

"This had better be important Draco or else." I snarled at the letter.

_Father._

_I have befriended potter in an attempt to sway her to the dark side._

_If you speed this complaint along I'm sure she will be easier to sway._

_Draco._

I stared at the letter.

Potter and Draco friends?

I stared at the letter before taking the second envelope.

I felt a gasp exit my mouth and leapt from my office running straight to the minister.

If we hurried Dumbledore would be fired by tomorrow.

**Harry (POV)**

"Well it seems you are recovering nicely Ms potter." Madam Pomfrey said the next morning.

"Thank y-you Ms" I replied grateful that my stutter was slowly disappearing.

"You may go. But please don't come back." She smiled.

"It sound-ds like you d-don't want me h-here." I said pouting.

"That is exactly what I am saying. You spend far too much time in here. I am thinking of giving you a permanent bed." She smiled before moving to another patient.

"B-bye Ms T-thank you." I called before running to the great hall for breakfast before she changed her mind and decided I needed to stay another day.

"Harry!" Pansy called waving enthusiastically when I entered the room.

I smiled and made my way over.

"H-hi Guys." I said sliding down next to pansy and Draco.

"You lied to us." She pouted. "You never lost your voice."

"Would you rather everyone think you lost your voice or that you had developed a stutter Pans?" Draco asked coming to my aid.

"I guess you're right so you gonna tell me why you have a stutter."

"P-patients." I said smiling.

She huffed trying to appear annoyed before failing and smiling again.

"You are coming back to the dorm tonight right? Its so boring with just the boys." Pansy asked.

"H-hopefully." I replied

"Good. Hey Draco why is your dad here?" She asked.

Draco's head shot up towards the doors.

"Dunno. I'm gonna go find out." He said standing. "Harry wanna come?" He asked.

I nodded and quickly followed him.

"Father what are you doing here?" He asked when we arrived.

"Draco, Ms potter. The minister has some business he needs to attend to." He informed us.

"M-minister?" I asked.

"Yes. He will be arriving in a short while. You should return to your table." He said turning away from us to look back the way he had come.

"Y-yes sir. Come o-on Draco." I said pulling him back towards our table.

A few seconds after we were seated the doors banged open revealing Fudge and half a dozen aurors.

"Minister what is the meaning of this?" Dumbledore called as the student body fell silent to stare at the minister.

"Albus Dumbledore you are under arrest." He called.

"On what grounds?" Dumbledore asked.

"The use of the cruciatus curse on a student." On of the aurors called.

"He would never." McGonagall said jumping to defend Dumbledore.

"WE received a complaint from one of the students." The same auror responded.

"Which student they are obviously lying." Weasel Yelled.

"Ms Potter was cursed on September 4th when she refused to sign over the deeds to her vaults and Properties." The auror called, reading of a sheet in front of him.

"She is lying." Granger yelled.

"A trial has been scheduled for next week. Please hand over your wand and come along quietly Dumbledore." Fudge called.

"Albus tell me it isn't true." McGonagall asked.

"I am sorry Mivera I witnessed the event." Dad said placing a hand on Her shoulder.

"No. How could you?" She asked fighting to hold back the tears.

Dumbledore looked outraged.

"You little brat." He yelled pointing his wand at me.

I felt myself freeze.

"Cruci-" Dumbledore began before he was hit from several stunning curses.

"Harry?" I felt someone ask.

"I'm o-okay." I whispered.

"Classes are cancelled." McGonagall called at the head table as teachers began to usher students back to there common rooms.

"Is that how you got your stutter?" Pansy asked.

I nodded not wanting to speak.

**a/n So dumbles was arrested. **

**Next chapter will probarly skip straight to the trial.**

**Sorry for the shortness. **

**I just couldn't really think of anything else to add without going straight to the trail.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Harry (POV)**

The week that followed Dumbledore's arrest was the worst week in my schooling career.

All week people asked me if I made it up or if I had secretly joined Voldemort.

Several people began attacking me to the point where I only flinched when a wand was pointed at me.

Professor McGonagall took over as headmistress of the school but she didn't reprimand any students after their vicious attacks on me.

The only reason I wasn't black and blue every day was the constant supply of potions from Dad and Madam Pomfrey.

Finally the day of the trial arrived.

After pansy dressed me in an extravagant Emerald strapless dress that fell to the floor with a silver cloak to match.

"I don't s-see why I have t-to dress l-like this?" I complained.

"Because you are going to the ministry you can't just wear your usual cloths you have to dress up." Pansy informed me as she stepped out in a single strap black dress that fell to the floor.

"I feel s-stupid." I pouted.

"You look beautiful now lets go Snape is waiting for us." She said carefully pushing me out of the dorm.

In the common room Draco was waiting for us in a plain black suit.

"Draco." Pansy called and ran down the rest of the steps.

"How the h-hell are you r-running in your h-heals?" I asked.

"Years of practice." She smiled.

"Snape's waiting for us." Draco informed us leaving the warm common room for the cold Dungeons.

"Took you long enough." Dad said as we arrived at the entrance hall.

"How are w-we getting t-there?" I asked barely stopping myself from adding dad to the end of my sentence.

"We will be taking the floo network from three broomsticks to the ministry. Dumbledore closed of the floo network at the school before he left." He told us.

We quickly crossed the school grounds and arrived in hogsmead.

"Severus? What are you doing here?" The Bar maid on shift asked when we walked in.

"We're just passing through. We need to use your floo network please." He asked passing over a pile of sickles.

"Of course you know where it is." She smiled pocketing the money.

A few minutes later we were all standing in the foyer of the ministry

"When does the trail start?" pansy asked

"In one hour." Someone called from behind us.

"Father." Draco greeted his father smiling.

"Hello Draco. Glad to see you dressed for the occasion." He smiled back nodding to our outfits.

"See I told you we weren't over dressed." Pansy told me smugly.

"S-shut up." I responded simply.

"You little slut!" Someone yelled at me.

"Brilliant. M-my day just w-wasn't complete w-without them r-ranting at me." I sighed.

"How dare you!" Granger yelled once I had turned around.

"How d-dare I w-what?" I sighed.

"Spread these stupid lies about Dumbledore!" Weasel yelled.

"I'm n-not." I replied turning around.

"Don't walk away from us!" Granger screeched grabbing my shoulder yanking me backwards.

"I strongly suggest you let her go." Dad growled pointing his wand at them.

I looked around and saw that everyone had their wands drawn and pointed at granger and weasel.

Granger quickly retracted her hand and took a step back.

"Can't even fight your own battles. Coward!" Weasel yelled.

"You a-are not e-even worth m-my time." I replied spinning to face them.

They both puled out there wands point their wands at me.

"R-really. You're going-g to point y-our wands at m-me when there are f-four wands p-pointed at you? How m-much stupider c-can you g-get?" I asked.

Granger reached forward and slapped me before being flung backwards by 4 simultaneous Stunning curses.

"What the hell!" weasel yelled.

"You were warned." Draco spat.

"I'll have you sent to Azkaban." Weasel threatened.

"She a-assaulted me F-first. They w-were just d-defending me." I retorted before making my way towards the courtroom leaving weasel trying to wake the unresponsive granger.

Everyone else quickly joined me and we took our seats in the stands.

The air in the courtroom was so tense you could cut it with a knife.

Finally the minister and his officials entered the room along with several members of the public to witness the trail.

"Order!" Fudges voice echoed through the chamber. "We are gathered here to determine the fate of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Bring the accused in." he ordered.

Dumbledore was led into the chamber with 2 aurors holding each of his arms.

He was led to the single seat in the middle before being roughly deposited.

"Albus Dumbledore you have been accused of casting the cruciatus curse on harry Potter, Illegal placement of said child in an abusive environment and Purposely placing the students of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry in danger how do you plead?" he asked looking over the sheet of paper he was reading from.

"How d-did they find o-out about t-the abuse?" I asked worried.

"I am sorry but he is going to pay for what he did to you." Father responded.

I nodded before turning my attention back to the trail as Dumbledore answered.

"Innocent!" he called proudly. "Why are you even holding this trail Cornelius? Just last year you were claiming she was a liar. This should only prove your point have you even questioned her?" he asked.

Fudge stuttered a quiet no before turning to confer with one of the minister officials by his side.

"Harry potter! You are called to the stands as a witness." He said.

I slowly stood making my way towards the front stands.

"Harry Potter did Albus Dumbledore subject you to the cruciatus curse?" Fudge asked.

"Y-yes!" I answered confidently while on the inside I was a nervous wreck.

"I demand she be put under veritaserum." Dumbledore called.

"Ms potter do you agree to being placed under veritaserum?" Fudge asked me.

I spun round searching out my fathers face.

He gave me a reassuring nod.

"O-okay." I replied looking back at the minister.

"Why are you stuttering girl?" one of the officials asked.

"I-It is a s-side effect of t-the curse m-ma'am." I answered before taking the vial presented to me.

I quickly drank it and felt tingles run through my body as it took effect.

"I-I'm ready." I alerted the minister.

"Of course but first what is your full name?" he asked the standard testing question after the potion was administered.

Crap! I thought as I opened my mouth.

"Harrison Lillian…"

**So what do you think?**

**Will she answer potter or Snape?**

**There might be a delay in the next update because I'm really busy next week but I will try. **

**As always thanks for reading**

**Reviews are appreciated **

**-aj**


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/n) sorry for the delay but so many assignments next week I will be back to Friday updates enjoy the story.**

**Some of you figured out my plan with her name her last name isn't going to include black because it's only a title now not an actual name.**

**enjoy**

Chapter 11

**Harry (POV)**

I slapped a hand over my mouth as the last word left my mouth causing it to be muffled.

I shot a frightened glance at my father.

He had already shot up and was trying to get past the aurors guarding the audience stands.

"Remove your hand from your mouth and answer the question girl." An official angrily yelled.

"Its alright harry it will come out sooner or later." Father yelled.

"What is your name?" Fudge asked more forcefully.

I lowered my hand before answering.

"Harrison L-Lillian Potter-S-Snape." I answered.

"Severus adopted you?" Dumbledore yelled. "That's why the Weasley adoption didn't work?"

"No the p-potters adopted m-me." I answered automatically thanks to the potion before firing a question of my own at him." You t-tried to force me into t-that family?" I yelled.

"Attention! What do you mean the potters adopted you?" Fudge asked.

"My m-mother is L-lily Evans she a-and James p-potter married in a-an attempt to p-protect me worried t-that my fathers t-ties to Voldemort w-would place all of us in d-danger. Gringotts recently f-forwarded me a letter from m-my mother explaining e-everything." I answered.

"This is not why we are here!" Father yelled.

Fudge shook his head.

"You are right. Ms Potter-Snape did Albus Dumbledore place you under the cruciatus curse?" he asked.

"Yes." I answered simply.

"Why?"

"B-because I refused t-to sign over the d-deeds to my vaults and p-properties left to me in t-the potters will. They m-made adjustments to their w-will naming me their heir in e-everything but b-blood." I answered when Dumbledore opened his mouth.

"Were your muggle family abusive?" Fudge asked.

"Yes. I w-was starved, beaten and l-locked in a cupboard under t-the stairs when I d-did something that d-displeased them." I answered avoiding looking anyone in the eye.

"You let this happen?!" Fudge screeched.

Dumbledore shrunk back slightly.

"I had no knowledge of this occurring." Dumbledore answered losing some of his confidence.

"Liar!" I yelled. "Every y-year I begged y-you to let m-me stay at H-Hogwarts I told you they were a-abusing me but you t-told me that I was l-lying and to stop exaggerating d-did you never e-even consider that t-there was a reason I was m-making these allegations." I snarled.

"Give her the antidote. It is time to question Albus." Fudge called.

I thanked the person who handed me the antidote and made my way towards the stand.

"Snape's your father?" Pansy called quietly enough that nobody else heard but loud enough that our group heard it.

"I'm s-sorry I didn't t-tell you. We planned to k-keep it a secret for as l-long as possible." I whispered back.

"Who know?"

"This c-court room." I answered. "Before t-that just Father a-and I."

This seemed to please her and she immediately forgave me for keeping it a secret.

We turned our attention back to the trial as Dumbledore was forced to swallow the veritaserum.

"What is your name?" Fudge called.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." Dumbledore quickly answered.

"Did you place Miss potter-Snape under the cruciatus curse?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"She refused to sign over her properties and vaults and was ruining my plans."

"What where your plans?"

"To have her write her will leaving everything to me then, have her killed during the battle against Voldemort." He answered.

"You bastard!" Father yelled.

"Order! Did you leave Her in an abusive environment?"

"Yes. It made her easier to manipulate if she was beaten for questioning authority."

All people in attendance showed their disgust plainly on their faces.

"Did you knowingly place the students of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry in danger?"

"Yes. It was a form of training for Harry."

"That is all the evidence we need."

"All in favour of guilty?" Fudge called.

Every one of the ministers in attendance raised their hand.

"All opposed?"

No one moved.

"Albus Dumbledore we find you guilty on all counts. You are sentenced to life in Azkaban." Fudge called banging his gavel making it official.

A crestfallen Dumbledore was led from the hall with aurors on either side.

"I would like to offer an apology to Miss potter-Snape for all that man has forced you through."

Many ministry officials nodded their agreement.

"Thank you m-minister. I am j-just pleased t-that I can f-fall no more h-harm form t-that man." I replied offering a small smile.

The hall quickly emptied.

Pansy quickly wrapped me in a hug.

"Its over." She whispered as I returned the hug.

When she pulled back I felt my fathers hand on my shoulder.

"A word if you please." He said steering me out of earshot. "I am sorry I never realised it was that bad. If I hadn't let my own stupid jealousy over James get in the way I would have realised the signs of abuse. I am so sorry."

"Its not your fault I'm free now that's what matter now." I said wrapping my arms around him.

"We should return to school." He said after a few seconds.

As soon as I walked into the great hall for dinner my old Gryffindor friends surrounded me.

"What happened?"

"Are you alright?"

"Will he come back?"

"How long was his sentence?"

"G-guys I can only a-answer one q-question at a time. He was f-found guilty. I'm f-fine. He wont b-be, coming back and life in Azkaban." I answered.

"Wow, remind us never to get on your bad side." Seamus laughed before Neville and dean joined him.

"Come sit with us today we haven't talked in ages." Neville said.

"Why d-don't you g-guys come sit at the S-slytherin table? That w-wqay I can introduce e-everyone." I said slowly pulling them towards my house table.

They slowly nodded and followed me.

"Hey Harry how was the trial?" Theo asked.

"He's g-gone!" I smiled sitting down.

"Congratulations." Blaise smiled.

"Are you going to introduce your friends?" Theo asked.

"Right sorry G-guys this is S-seamus, Dean a-and Neville. Guys this is T-theo, Blaise, P-pansy and Draco." I said pointing to each person as I said his or her name.

"Pleasure." Draco said with Theo and Blaise nodding behind him.

"Hi. So you were Harry's friends in the lion's den. I like them better than the other ones." Pansy said smiling.

"Glad you approve of us." Neville said shyly.

Before long everyone was in deep conversation.

Blaise, dean and Seamus were busy in a conversation about quiditch while Pansy, Neville and Theo were talking about the latest Herbology assignment.

I was switching between each conversation trying to keep up.

When I turned back to Draco he stopped talking and leaned over to whisper something in my ear.

"Your fathers staring at you." He whispered.

I felt a shiver run down my spin as his warm breath fell on my neck.

I turned away feeling a blush on my cheeks before looking at my father.

He jerked his head to the hall before standing and leaving the hall himself.

After a minute I stood and followed him.

"Watch granger and Weasley Professor McGonagall caught them sneaking into the school with some dangerous potions intent on giving them to you as revenge for Dumbledore." He said glaring at a student who had left the hall and came close to were we stood.

The squeaked and ran off in the opposite direction.

Get your elves to check all your mail and food before you eat any of it." He said before turning and heading towards his private labs.

I stood still for a second before heading back into the hall.

"Dobby K-kreacher!" I whispered the elves appeared behind me hidden from view from all but the slytherin's.

"What can we do for you mistress?" Kreacher asked.

"I want my m-mail checked for portkeys and any h-harmful spells before being brought to me p-please."

"Of course mistress. Anything else?" Dobby asked.

"Could you also check my f-food for potions and p-poisons before I eat it?"

the elves quickly agreed and popped away to carry out the tasks.

"Come on its s-such a nice day lets g-go sit by the lake." I said startling my friends.

Before long we were lounging around on the banks of the lake as the giant squid stuck its tentacles out into the sunlight.

"So not only are you a traitor you're also trying to corrupt the Gryffindor's." Weasel called as he and granger came down to where we sat.

"Of course n-not." I replied closing my eyes and letting the sunlight heat my body and the sounds of the forest calm me.

When I opened my eyes they both pulled their wands out.

"Did you not l-learn from the last t-time you drew your wands a-against me?"

"Your stupid death eater wannabes would dare use any curse on us." Weasel sneered.

"Unless h-however you continued to t-threaten me. Then the l-loyal and worried f-friends they are they w-would be forced to stun y-you then retrieve Pr-pofessor Snape where you will be punished a-accordingly. Come one suddenly the lake has lost its p-peacefulness." I said standing and heading towards the castle.

**I know the trail went fast but I couldn't really think of anything else that needed to be put in there.**

**Please r/r **

**Next chapter I might have the reveal of Snape as Harry's dad outside the courtroom. **

**Dumbles will return in the future so this wont be the last we see him.**

**-aj**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks to Sarah for helping me with the plot line for this chapter and several in the future.**

**Enjoy :)**

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

Chapter 12

**Harry's (POV)**

The few weeks that followed saw Hogwarts undergo changes.

McGonagall was officially appointed headmistress.

She fired Trewany from divination and hired Professor Birch

The history of magic teacher was also replaced with Professor Ross who actually knew how to keep her students involved in the lesson.

The wards were strengthened so that none of Voldemort's cursed items could enter the school.

A team of aurors where placed to patrol the edge of the wards making sure nothing would harm the students.

The best addition for sure was Remus being hired as the defence professor again.

Father and Remus had put aside their difference and became Friends.

The night we told him Snape was my father Remus Fainted.

It would have been funny if it weren't for the severity of the situation.

It took a while for him to become used to the idea but he didn't hate me for it so I count myself lucky.

It became a daily ritual to spend the day with Draco Blaise Pansy and Theo before alternating between dinner in the hall and dinner with Remus and Father in his room before spending the night in the Slytherin common room.

Tonight was one of the nights that I spent the night in the great hall.

"So decided to grace the hall with your presence Potter?" Weasel called when he and granger noticed me in the hall.

"Honestly c-can you come up with s-something else to say I've h-heard you say that to m-many times." I called back not looking up from my conversation.

"How dare you? You pathetic Snake." Granger yelled.

"Mr Weasley, Ms Granger is there a particular reason you are annoying my slytherin's?" Father called as he approached where we sat.

"I suggest you return to your table now." Remus said standing slightly behind Father.

"See R-remy this is why I d-don't enjoy having my m-meals in the hall. I get hassled b-by theses idiots."

"Don't you dare insult me!" Granger shrieked.

"Ten points from Gryffindor." Remus said glaring at the Gryffindor's.

"But Remus..." Weasel started.

"Another ten points for not addressing your professor with the respect I deserve."

"But rem…"

"I will not hesitate to take more points if you continue."

"You didn't yell at potter."

"He is Harry's godfather and she has the right to use his name." Father answered.

Both Remus and I turned to father surprised.

"Really?" he asked.

"Of course you are the last link James you need to be in her life and I trust you if anything should happen." Snape whispered to Remus.

I saw his face light up and that he was a second away from hugging father.

"You wouldn't like her so much if you knew the family she came from Remus." Weasel said sending a glare at me.

"I don't care who her family is and you will do well not to insult her parents it is a full moon tonight and I will not be responsible if the wolf decides to protect its cub." Remus threatened as his eyes changed to have a amber tinge.

I sent a smile at him before turning my attention back to weasel.

"Your just like your death eater father potter." Granger called loud enough for the entire hall to hear.

Everyone grew silent.

"Her parents weren't death eaters." Neville called.

"Her father is." Weasel called sending we an evil smirk.

It was replaced by outrage when I returned to my dinner not caring that they were about to reveal my father.

We'd spent days discussing the situation before agreeing that we would tell those closest to me before the reveal.

"If your hoping to g-get a reaction o-out of me you will be d-disappointed I'm not ashamed of who my f-father is and if you reveal it I w-wont have to do it myself so g-go on then." I said waving my hand.

Weasel turned an alarming shade of red that put his hair to shame while granger just had a smirk.

She turned to Remus.

"Snape's her father." She called.

"Ms granger 50 points from Gryffindor for revealing personal information." Remus called.

"But her father…"

"I do not care. You also have detention with her father and he can punish you as he sees fit." Remus said before turning and walking back towards the head table.

"Harry come to my room tonight we will be continuing your training." Father said before nodding to the other slytherin's.

"Kay." I responded before turning back to my dinner.

"Well dinners never dull when you join us." Draco laughed.

"Harry? Is it true?" Neville asked coming over.

"Neville I'm s-sorry…" I began.

"That Git is your father." Seamus hissed.

"Seamus. I c-cant control who m-my parents are." I returned feeling tears form.

"Is that why you changed to Slytherin because your _father_ made you?" Dean said spitting out the word father.

"No he d-didn't that was my d-decision." I replied dryly.

"So you really are a traitor." Seamus hissed.

"I thought y-you didn't care t-that I'd changed h-houses." I said hiding my hurt.

"We thought it was an elaborate plan with Dumbledore to gain the slytherin's trust and stop them joining you know who."

"V-voldemort his name is V-voldemort." I hissed. "Glad I f-finally know where you a-allegiance lies."

"That's not what we meant." Neville tried.

"You've m-made it perfectly c-clear what you meant. I-i think you should l-leave." I said turning away. "I've lost m-my appetite guys I'll meet y-you in the dorms l-later."

**Order meeting (Tonks (POV))**

"What news have we got from Hogwarts?" I asked surveying the group.

Without Dumbledore we had lost our ways so it was to me to regroup.

Mivera couldn't leave the school since two of her strongest professors were attending the meeting she would not leave the school undefended.

Kingsley was stuck running errand for the ministry as well as some of my fellow aurors were out on damage control from a resent raid.

That only left the Weasley family the bones family and the Longbottoms

The youngest Weasley boy and the granger girl had convinced the headmistress to allow them to attend the meeting.

Although they didn't have their usual awe and respect that was present in previous lessons.

Instead they choose to alternatively glare at Remus and Severus.

"Harry's father is alive." The granger girl hissed.

"James is alive?" I asked confused I'd seen the reports he was dead.

"James potter was never the girls father." Remus said returning the glare to the teens fully.

"What?"

"I am her father." Severus called. "Obviously nothing of interest has arisen so I shall take my leave." He continued.

"See you at school." Remus nodded.

Once the door closed signalling Snape left moody turned to address the group.

"We cannot allow Snape to take custody of her. We aren't sure if he is a death eater or not and we cant take that chance."

"You can't do that." Remus yelled jumping to his feet.

"We can and we will. It will happen tonight. Any more time and Snape will have time to place her under further protection."

I sat quietly.

I didn't want to hurt harry which would happen if we went through with the plan but could we really chance Severus converting her.

I shook my head.

Harry was my friend I was going to protect her.

I listened to the plan as it was quickly put in to place.

"Who is one duty tonight for ward patrol?" Moody asked drawing me into the conversation.

"Tolley, Andrews, hardy, Gregg and myself." I responded immediately.

"Good send someone to let me into the wards when your shift begins." Moody called and ended the meeting.

**So what do you think? **

**R/r**

**Also I have exams all next week so I might not make the update but if that's the case I'll get a friends to do it for me it just might be a little late.**

**-aj**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey this is the only spare moment I have from exams so your getting an advance update hope you like it.**

Chapter 13

**Harry (POV)**

I ran through the dungeons to my fathers room.

After reaching the door I had to stop to catch my breath before I could say the password.

"Dad?" I called out.

"In here." He called.

I entered his bedroom and saw that he held Tonks at wand point.

"What's g-going on?" I asked.

"She snuck in saying she had to talk to you."

"W-well?"

Tonks visibly gulped before answering.

"The order is going to try and kidnap you." She called

"What?" I called.

"I'm sorry they don't think you should be raised by a death eater even if it is Snape."

"But t-they know he is a s-spy why is it s-suddenly a problem?"

"They don't care. I'm sorry Harry." Tonks suddenly burst into tears.

"Its okay T-tonks. Not like it's y-your fault. I'll just s-spend the n-night here and then tomorrow w-we'll work out s-something."

"Auror Tonks!" Someone yelled.

We spun to the door as it was thrown open.

"Gregg what's going on?" Tonks asked leaping to her feet.

"Its mad eye he's gone mad he's ordering the others to bring potter out and he's got a small army with him." Gregg gasped.

"Stay here." Tonks ordered running out of the room with Gregg in tow.

"We will be here for a while. Would you like something to drink?" Dad asked.

"Hot c-chocolate please." I replied sitting on one of the large armchairs.

After an hour we heard footsteps outside the room.

I sent a curious look towards the hidden entrance waiting for Tonks or Gregg to come through.

Neither did instead someone began to send curses at the door.

"What's g-going on?" I asked.

"Lock yourself in the bathroom don't come out unless I come get you." Father said turning to face the door.

I wanted to stay and help him but would only slow him down after all what was a sixteen-year-old going to do to a group of trained aurors?

I turned and sealed the bathroom with the bolt and several spells before sitting on the floor my back leaning on the tub, facing the door.

I didn't hear any noise once the door shut.

I sighed and closed my eyes straining to here any noise.

None came.

I wish father would hurry up and defeat them so I could leave.

After a time there was a knock on the door.

I remained sitting father would call out.

"Harry?" Someone called.

I remained silent.

"Harry we know you're in there. If you don't come out we are going to kill Snape." Moody called.

I was up in seconds tearing down the spells I'd placed and throwing the door open wand raised.

"Let him go." I hissed.

"Hand over your wand." Moody counteracted.

"I don't need a wand to hurt you." I hissed before throwing my wand on a couch.

One of the aurors reached for it but was thrown back.

"No one can touch it but me."

"Put the restraints on." Moody said throwing a pair of muggle handcuffs.

I clicked them shut and watched as Father, Tonks and Gregg where dragged into the room and thrown roughly onto the floor.

"Lets get out of here now." One of the aurors in the room said edging towards the door.

Moody nodded and made to grab my shoulders.

I bent my head and allowed the hand to draw close before I bit into the scarred flesh.

I bit hard until I felt a vile liquid fill my mouth and the hand being pulled away from me.

Quickly disposing of the blood by spitting it on the floor.

"Brat!" Moody screeched before bringing his hand across my face knocking me to the floor.

"Sir we need to leave." The frantic auror called.

"You're lucky." Moody hissed at me.

"_Bite me." _ I hissed back in parseltongue before I realised what I was doing.

I was dragged out the door kicking and screaming the entire way drawing attention of students.

Some raised their wands to try and help me but found themselves pinned to adjacent walls.

Any teacher that stepped in their path was knocked out with a quick and well aimed _stupefy_.

We passed Remus's office and my screaming increased in volume.

"Remus! Help!" I continued until I was slapped again causing me to bite my tongue and blood to fill my mouth again.

This however only stopped the screams long enough for them to drag me out of the castle.

"Let me go!" I screamed.

As we drew close to the gates there was a blood curdling howl and a large shadow leaped in our path.

It growled and bared its teeth.

The auror holding me immediately released me and I ran.

Straight at the shadow.

It backed off slightly when I approached but stepped in front of me effectively blocking the path of any that wished to come near me.

"Thanks Remy." I whispered.

Remus grunted in acknowledgement without taking its eyes of the aurors.

"Don't just stand their you idiots attack it." Moody yelled firing the first curse.

The aurors quickly got over their shock and began firing curses.

Remus dodged most and those that hit bounced harmlessly off.

He jumped from auror to auror knocking them unconscious.

Before he could turn to face the last auror, moody fired a curse.

The killing curse.

Its green light flew from the wand and straight at Remus.

"No!" I screamed as it connected.

"You bastard!" I continued to scream feeling the handcuffs melt of my wrists.

"Calm down it was just a wolf." Moody yelled over my screaming.

I felt myself switch to parseltongue.

"_only a wolf! I'll kill you, you Bastard."_

I felt my magic react and flow out of me in a bright ball of light.

Any aurors still around me were thrown backwards.

Moody let his surprise show on his face as he was thrown backwards.

I watched on as his body hit the ground and crumpled.

He could be dead and I didn't care.

I fell to my knees over Remus's body which was slowly changing back to its human form.

"Remus. You can't leave me." I cried.

I don't know how long I sat there but after a while I felt someone wrap their arms around me.

I turned around and buried my face in their chest.

"Its okay." The voice called.

I recognized it as Draco.

"Come on your dads in the hospital wing." He said and led me towards the castle.

"What happened to all the windows?" I asked after passing about ten broken ones.

"Someone screamed and then there was a bright white light. Then all the windows and several doors in the castle broke. I heard McGonagall running outside with Flitwick yelling something about the wards being down at the same time."

I felt a blush colour my cheeks.

"I didn't mean to. Moody just made me so mad I just wanted him gone." I whispered.

"That was you?"

I nodded.

"If there was any doubt about your power its gone now." Draco laughed.

We arrived at the hospital wing and I was immediately enveloped in a hug.

"Are you alright did they hurt you? I'll kill him!" Dad yelled about to storm out of the wing.

"I saw him when I was running to harry. He looks terrible. His limbs are pointing in the wrong direction and he's covered in burns."

"Who? Your wand was in my room." Dad said.

"That white light was harry. Apparently Moody pissed her off."

I nodded.

"Remus. He's dead." I said feeling new tears roll down my face.

Father once again pulled me into a hug.

"Hey, your stutters gone." Draco said suddenly.

I stared at him for a second before a small smile broke out across my face.

"Your right I lost it when the attacks began." I replied.

**So what do you think?**

**R/r**

**Thanks for reading**

**-aj**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/n thanks for all the reviews finally got past the 100 mark :) woo enjoy**

Chapter 14

**Snape's (POV)**

Harry was held in the wing for three days while poppy checked her over.

The only thing that would signal something to worry about was the fact that everything seemed darker around her.

Gone was the happy and infuriating Gryffindor attitude I was used to.

Even her calculating and intelligent while still equally infuriating Slytherin attitude was gone to be replaced by something darker.

She hadn't said a word since the ministry had questioned her on what happened and taken the aurors to St Mungo's assuring her they would be in for a lengthy stay in Azkaban.

As the day of the funeral drew closer the atmosphere around Hogwarts was growing darker and darker.

When she walked into the hall the ceiling began to rain and rumble as a storm passed across.

It seemed like Hogwarts itself was reflecting the mood she was in.

Even the Gryffindor idiots had deemed it a good idea to steer clear of harry.

Well most of them weasel and granger still tried to taunt her but were becoming more and more frustrated when they received no response.

The day of the funeral approached and I became more and more worried.

Remus was the one she turned to when she was upset and now she didn't have him.

Not even the slytherin's could comfort Harry.

The morning of the funeral I watched as harry slowly made her way towards the Slytherin table sliding down next to pansy and Draco.

The ceiling began to rumble and pour down with rain.

Students not smart enough to place water repellent charms on themselves where quickly soaked through.

"Severus this has to stop." Mivera called drawing me out of my thoughts.

"And how do you propose I stop it? Harry has just lost her last link to lily and James. She deserves time to mourn."

"But this is ridiculous. Storms brew when ever she enters the great hall. She is even affecting the weather outside the castle. The sun hasn't shone once since Remus died."

"What would you like me to do?"

"Stop her." Mivera said simply.

"You expect me to forbid her from mourning? I will never do that." I said standing.

"If you have a problem with it then you should have stopped the event from occurring." I said before stalking out of the hall.

**Harry (POV)**

I sat in the hall staring at the ceiling as it began to rain.

"Honestly harry. Do you have to make it rain? My hairs frizzing." Pansy complained.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"Why do we have to suffer because potter is depressed?" Weasel called out from the Gryffindor table towards the head table.

"Shut it weasel." Draco called back.

The teachers seemed to be happy to ignore the arguments.

"Why don't you shut up? It's her fault Remus is dead." Granger called.

"Shut up!" I screamed. "It's not my fault."

"It is to. Remus is dead because of you Sirus is dead because of you, your parents are dead and its all your fault. I for one am glad we aren't friends any more if we were we would probably be dead to." Weasel yelled.

I felt all the hurt and pain I'd felt from the loss of everyone I loved I felt them being ripped away from me again.

How dare they blame me?

My parent's death wasn't my fault I was a baby how was I supposed to save them?

I couldn't have saved Sirus no matter what I wasn't fast enough nobody would have been.

Remus had taken his wolfs bane. He was in control of his actions. Moody fired the curse there wasn't anything I could have done it wasn't my fault.

"DON'T SAY THEIR NAMES! YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO SAY THEIR NAMES YOU TRAITOROUS BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU SAY IT WAS MY FAULT HOW COULD I HAVE DONE ANYTHING? I WAS A BABY WHEN VOLDEMORT ATTACKED MY PARENTS, NO ONE COULD HAVE REACHED SIRUS IN TIME AND REMUS WAS IN CONTROL OF HIMSELF! SO DON'T YOU EVEN TRY AND BLAME ME!" I screamed.

"IT WAS YOUR FAULT!" granger yelled back.

I felt my magic begin to lash out.

It felt the same as when Remus was killed.

I tried to force it down but then weasel had to open his mouth.

"IF YOU HADN'T BEEN BORN NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED." He yelled.

I lost control I saw white.

In the distance I heard the shatter of glass.

"IF I HADN'T BEEN BORN VOLDEMORT WOULD BE RULING BRITAIN NOW AND POSSIBLY THE WORLD DO YOU REALLY THINK HE WOULD LET A BLOOD TRAITOR FAMILY LIVE?" I screamed into the light.

I felt my knees crumble.

"I didn't ask for any off this." I sobbed squeezing my eyes shut.

"Harry? Harry? Its not your fault. Please shut your magic off." Someone called.

I opened my eyes.

The bright white light began to fade leaving the remains of a destroyed hall.

Tables where crushed and splintered. Food, plates and utensils littered the floors.

Every piece of glass- including my own glasses- had been shattered.

"Oh god. I'm sorry I didn't mean to. It was an accident I tried to stop it. I'm so sorry." I whispered.

"Ms pot- I mean Snape. Perhaps you should accompany me to my office." McGonagall said

"It's potter-Snape Ms'" I clarified for her then followed her out of the hall.

Draco and pansy had attached themselves to each of my arms.

If it weren't for them I would have collapsed under my own weight.

"Miss potter-Snape perhaps you could explain what happened?"

"I just wanted them to stop saying those things about my parents and Sirus and Remus. I'm sorry I tried to stop it but then weasel and it just happened. I'm so sorry."

"Do not be sorry Harry. You are a gifted witch. There isn't anyone not even you-know-who that could match the power I just saw. But you did destroy school property so I'm afraid I must take 20 points from Slytherin."

I nodded.

"I will be talking to miss granger and Mr Weasley. They will be suspended for a week perhaps that will allow them to get over their petty jealousy." She informed me.

"Thank you miss." I smiled.

"Now go she poppy in the hospital wing. That much magic would have taken a lot out of you."

I nodded and with the help of pansy and Draco made my way to the hospital wing.

**So what do you think?**

**Next chapter will be the funeral.**

**r/r**

**the next update will either be early on the Wednesday or late on the Sunday because I'm on camp but it depends on how busy I am.**

**-aj**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/n hey **

**Sorry for the wait I've been busy lately **

**Enjoy **

Chapter 15

I was released from the hospital after an hour.

Pansy and Draco stayed the entire time.

Blaise and Theo joined us soon after the fiasco in the great hall.

"You should have seen their faces. I don't think you will have to worry about anyone ever again no one wants to get on your bad side." Theo informed us as we were leaving the wing.

I smiled and allowed pansy to drag me in the direction of the dungeons.

On our way we passed we heard granger and Weasel arguing with McGonagall about their suspension.

They shot me glares as I passed but remained quite.

I felt a small smile spread across my face.

"They will be leaving me alone."

Pansy laughed before she continued dragging me.

**(Funeral)**

I walked up the path towards the gravesite.

Remus had asked that we bury him next to my parents and Sirus in Godric hollow.

I felt tears begin to make tracks down my face.

I looked around at the people noticing several people I didn't know.

"There from the pack he joined." Dad called from behind me making me jump.

I continued to look around and saw some of the order members there.

Smiling.

I felt my temper begin to rise.

"How dare they smile? It's there fault." I hissed.

Father followed my line of sight.

"They are here to talk to you." He replied quietly. "Do not go any where alone."

I nodded and quickly made my way to Pansy.

"Hey how you holding up?' she asked.

"Honestly not well. Remus was always the one who helped me in these situations."

"It'll be okay." She said gently placing a hand on my shoulder.

She led me over to one of the seats in the front.

I turned my neck and watched the people that trickled in.

More of his pack arrived in worn out and old cloths, more order members that were actually friends with Remus, friends and teachers from his days at Hogwarts.

Everyone that Remus had known poured in.

Draco arrived shortly after we were seated followed by Blaise and Theo

The ceremony began.

People of his pack were the first to speak followed by his teachers and friends.

I felt fresh tears form.

I turned my head and buried my head in Draco's shoulder.

More speeches followed each brought more tears.

Finally it was time to bury the body.

The body was slowly lowered into the gravesite.

"I'll miss you Mooney." I whispered as the dirt was slowly thrown over.

We moved into the temporary pavilion that had been erected in the clearing near the graveyard

Several toasts where made in Remus honour.

I was moved from group to group being introduced to everyone.

Human and werewolf alike.

Though the two groups did occupy separate sides of the pavilion.

"Remus talked a lot about you cub." A wolf said as I approached.

"Thank you." I replied trying to smile but failed.

"Most of his pack considers you apart of the pack."

"Why? I'm not a wolf."

"No but Remus still thought of you as his cub therefore you are a cub of the pack. If you ever require anything the pack will follow you."

"Thank you. I'm sorry I didn't catch your name?"

The wolf smiled.

"Caleb. Pleasure." He said holding out his hand.

I took it and managed a small smile.

"Harry. I'm sorry I promised I would not leave my other friends. If you will excuse me."

"Until next time cub." Caleb called.

"Hey harry. Where did you disappear to?" Draco asked.

"I was just talking to one of Remus old friends."

"Oh do you want to leave soon? I can tell you're just getting upset staying here."

I nodded and let him take my arm to steer me through the crowd.

Anyone who tried to approach me was immediately sent a glare and warned back by Draco.

As we were about to exit the pavilion someone who was obviously immune to Draco's glare stopped us.

"Harry." He called.

"Kingsley." I greeted before turning intending on continuing my exit.

"Where are you going?"

"Away. I don't want to stand here making pleasantries with people who didn't care for Remus."

"Then allow me to escort you back to Hogwarts." He offered.

"That is alright Professor Snape will be escorting us." Draco replied.

"If you will excuse us."

"Wait Harry. I know this probably isn't the best place but we need you to take over the order. We can't let Remus die in vain and allow you know who to continue his murder and destruction."

"If I remember correctly Voldemort never did anything to Remus it was the order. And you expect me to forgive you?"

"The order didn't do anything you cannot blame us for mad eyes actions."

"I know perfectly well that the order did nothing and that is precisely why I am refusing. I know mad eye announced his plans. I also know that the only ones to try and help me were Tonks and Remus who was a wolf. So don't even try and try to get me to join your pathetic order I am finished fight your own war!" I announced.

He grabbed my arm and yanked me out of Draco's grasp painfully.

"Do you really think we will let you go that easily? I will have you thrown into a cell and only released to kill him."

"Unhand me!" I warned.

"No you are under arrest for the obstruction of justice."

"You're going to arrest me because I don't want my friends to die? Because I want to be a normal child? For not wanting to be a murderer?" I shouted drawing the attention of everyone in the room.

"You know that without you we will lose the war you are effectively siding with you know who making you an enemy of the ministry."

"I am sixteen! I don't want to die! I don't want to fight a war! I want to be a normal kid worrying about School and boys not when I might have to fight a murderer! Not that this might be my last day before I die! SO go ahead arrest me but rest assured I wont be killing anyone. If you lock me up you lose anyway."

"What?"

"As soon as you place a wand in my hand to fight Voldemort I will turn it on myself!" I yelled.

"Kingsley release her this instant!" Father yelled.

"No she is under arrest!"

"She is a minor! You also can't arrest a minor for refusing to fight in a war. Now release her!" Father warned his voice growing more and more threatening as he continued to speak.

Kingsley quickly dropped my arm taking a small step back.

"I think you should leave." Draco snarled at Kingsley.

He sent Draco and Father a glare before rounding on me.

"You know you will come crawling back to the order. We are the ones with the army who do you have a few wolves and slytherin's?"

"Better them than a bunch of backstabbing controlling bastards. What was going to happen after I defeated him? I would be locked away anyway in fear of another dark witch so you can all go fuck yourselves. Stop expecting a child to fight your battles for you."

With that said I stalked out of the tent only stopping outside the graveyard looking in the direction Remus was buried.

"Mischief managed." I whispered.

**So what do you think?**

**Voldemort should make an appearance in the next chapter.**

**In the mean time please R/r**

**-aj**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Voldemort's (POV)**

For weeks now I felt so much power flow through the cursed bond I shared with Potter.

So much power and so much rage.

I smiled gleefully.

My spies in the ministry had told me that she had single handily sent Dumbledore to prison.

If she weren't my enemy I would congratulate her.

Perhaps I was too hasty in my decision to kill her.

She would make an interesting addition to my armies.

She has obviously forsaken the order but was she willing to turn dark?

There are always ways to turn someone.

I couldn't use the blood traitor or mudblood against her anymore.

"Lucius!" I hissed.

"My lord?" he asked bowing low.

"Why was I not informed of Potters change in position for the war?"

"My lord? I don't understand."

"Potter has renounced the light openly at a funeral."

"I have not heard word from Draco on this matter only the separation from the Gryffindor's." HE informed me. "And the truth of her parentage."

"What parentage?"

"Severus is her father my lord."

"Why was I not informed." I yelled. "Give me your arm Lucius."

He held it out and let out a whimper when I touched my wand to it focusing on Severus.

After a few seconds I removed the wand and waited.

After half an hour of silence Severus arrived with his head bowed.

"My lords?" he asked.

"Severus welcome. Lucius was just telling me that you have a daughter."

"Yes my lord." He responded simply.

"When were you going to tell me?" I asked.

He remained silent.

"So you weren't going to tell me at all were you? _Crucio!" _I yelled and took great pleasure in watching the normally composed and emotionless man fall to the floor withering in pain.

"You will either convert her to the dark or she will be killed." I said as the spell was released.

"Y-yes my lord."

"Leave." I watched in satisfaction as Severus shakily rose and made his way to the door.

"You are going to allow Potter on your side?" Lucius asked.

"Yes. She is very powerful and has already taken down Dumbledore imagine what she could do if she focused all her energy on being evil. Besides Severus is an important ally I fear that if I kill his daughter his loyalty will be gone."

"Of course my lord."

"You may leave."

I was soon rewarded with the emptiness of solitude as I pondered my thoughts.

I felt a smile split across my face.

Potter would join my side.

She would do it if only to save her father.

Soon the light would fall.

I had people in the ministry already in place waiting for the order to begin the take over.

Perhaps I should place potter in the public light.

It would stop much rebellion if they thought the golden girl had joined him.

When I heard word from Severus I would think about it further for now I had a village of muggles to attack across the country.

**Harry's (POV)**

I sat up in bed gasping.

A week had passed since Remus's funeral.

The prophet has been quick to publish my new stance on the war.

The past week I had been assaulted by letters ranging from outrage at my blatant refusal to join the light to letters trying to sway me to the dark side.

The room was silent as I waited for my heart beat to return to normal speed.

All I could remember from the dream was a flash of green.

Voldemort was attending a raid personally.

I ran a shaky hand through my midnight black hair, feeling it fall limp around my face with sweat.

I glanced around the room.

My half of the room had been quickly filled with photos of the DA from last year, the marauders and mum.

A few photos of the slytherin's had made there way into the mix replacing the ones that once held photos of Ron Hermione and I.

My bookcase and desk had been quickly covered with the large amounts of books I'd purchased over the summer and assignments I was double-checking.

I stared across at pansy's half.

Like me she had photos of family and friends covering her wall along with posters of several popular bands.

Her bookcase and desk were more organised and less crammed than mine.

I smiled as I spotted her bundled up in a pile of mounds of blankets.

I flung my blankets of knowing I wasn't getting any more sleep tonight and made my way towards the common room.

The fire burst to life when I walked in.

I sat on the couch and curled up placing my in my hands.

There was something before the raids that I needed to remember.

I racked my brain and let out a cry of outrage when it remained out of my reach.

I closed my eyes willing the details to come to me.

All that I saw was the underside of my eyelids.

The common room door swung open with a thud and I shot up.

"Dad?" I asked.

"Harry? The dark lord. He wants you on his side." he gasped out.

I jumped out of seat and helped him to sit down.

"He threatened you." I whispered as the details became clearer in my head.

"How did you know that? Are you having dreams again?" he asked.

I nodded.

"We will have to resume your occulmency lessons."

I nodded my understanding.

"What do we do now?"

"I don't know."

"I'll join the dark." I whispered.

"No!" he yelled. "I wont allow you to put yourself in danger."

"I wont let you be killed because you don't want me in the war. I'm in it neither side is going to let me fade into the background. If I do this then at least I be able to save you." I fell to the floor and started sobbing.

Dad knelt next to me and placed an arm around my shoulders.

"I've lost everyone else I cant loose you to."

"If you are sure?" I nodded.

"Alright I don't have to report back to him for a while so don't worry."

**A/n I don't really like this chapter but it just didn't want to come together.**

**The next one will be better and should involve a meeting between Voldemort and harry.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**-aj**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**Hermione (POV) **

I felt a smirk cross my face as I sent out the message through the Old Da coins.

Most of the school was already beginning to question whether or not Potter was turning dark and the confirmation from Ron and I would sway the rest of the people away from her unfortunately our word didn't have much effect on the mini death eaters that she was hanging out with.

Perhaps when she realised that the only way to get people to believe her when she was denying claims of joining the dark side was to turn to Ron and I then the slytherin's would turn against potter.

It would require extensive planning but this was the mission Dumbledore had left me.

'Make sure Harry realises the error in her ways and returns to the light before it is to late.'

I admit potter always dragging me into deadly situations was annoying but without her here to act as a buffer I'd been forced to put up with Ron and his disgusting eating habits and at least potter could hold up a conversation Ron just sat there with an unintelligent look on his face.

I felt a sigh escape and that very look crossed Ron's face.

"What's wrong?" he asked spitting.

I wiped my hand across the spit that hit me and flung it away.

"Nothing I'm just thinking." I replied before looking down at the coin in my hand.

"Whens the meeting?"

"In an hour so we should start getting ready." I announced before walking up the stairs to the girls dormitory's.

**1 hour later (Hermione (POV))**

The Da quickly gathered in the room of requirements.

"Thank you for meeting us here tonight." I began. "look I don't know how to say this but Harrys gone dark." I announced.

"Why should we trust you. You haven't spoken to her in months how would you even know?" Neville asked.

"You have all seen how she has changed. First changing houses and then we find out about her father." I said.

"Not to mention her public rejection of the light." Ron added.

"No she refused to fight a war. That's not rejecting the light that's rejecting the war altogether maybe she's making a neutral side." one of the ravenclaws said causing a majority of the People gathered to begin nodding their heads in agreement.

'No we're losing them' I thought.

"Wait you don't understand. Harry isn't in control of herself." I said desperately.

"What do you mean?" Neville asked.

"The slytherin's and Snape have her under a spell. Dumbledore was close to uncovering a counter curse when they took him to court." I said in a rush desperate for them to believe me.

"How do we help her?" The Ravenclaw asked.

"I heard Dumbledore muttering about killing the caster." Ron supplied.

"Snape must have cast it." I added.

"We have to kill Snape?" Neville asked going green.

Ron nodded.

"It's the only way to free harry." Ron said patting Neville's back.

"When do we attack?" Some else asked.

**Harrys (POV)**

I waited nervously for the meeting to begin.

Dad had just gone in with Lucius.

I pressed my ear against the door and listened into what was going on in the room beyond.

"Avery report!" Voldemort practically hissed.

"The ministry has appointed your followers to the crucial positions when we attack the ministry will fall to you." The man named Avery quickly said.

"Very well arrange the raid I will notify you of the date as it approaches. Severus?" Voldemort asked.

I could almost hear Dad Gulp.

"I-I have succeeded my lord. Harry is waiting to meet you." He said.

"Now?" Voldemort asked.

"Yes my lord."

I felt the doors open and almost fell over but managed to regain my balance before I ended up on the floor.

"Tom." I nodded.

"Leave us." Voldemort ordered.

The death eaters disappeared leaving me alone with Voldemort and Dad.

"SO you have seen reason. I am glad the things we can accomplish as a team." Voldemort said with a sadistic smirk on his lipless mouth.

"I have but I refuse to be your follower we will be partners and furthermore I refuse to bare your mark. You have already given me several scars I believe that should be enough." I said glaring at him.

He let out a cold chuckle.

"I can tell this partnership will never become boring. Very well I accept your terms. You will attend all death eater meetings and selected raids." Voldemort said.

"Alright but I refuse to kill anyone or torture people if you intend to torture people I will not attend your meetings I will make an exception for raids but I will not participate." I countered.

Voldemort remained silent for a second before nodding.

"Alright I agree."

I felt myself smile in relief.

We spent the next hour discussing plans for the war.

Voldemort wanted me in the public eye to help smooth over the take over.

Eventually he decided that I would gain a position in the ministry when I finished school.

Dad would also gain control of the school when Voldemort attacked leaving him to deal with all the children and Voldemort free to focus on running the wizarding world.

At least with this plan the students out of harms way.

As soon as we arrived back at the castle dad swept me into a hug.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't keep you out of the war." He whispered.

"It's okay. You tried that's what matters. Besides there was never any way to leave the war I'm at the centre of it. I would have been dragged back in no matter what."

"I'm still sorry." He said pulling away from me.

"Your going to be!" Someone yelled.

"Avada kedava !"

**A/n so whatcha think?**

**r/r**

**-aj**


	18. Authors note

Hey so I am a little stuck on the next chapter and was wondering if you guys could help me.

Who do I kill off?


End file.
